


[中文翻译]彼时常常有/Life is Only Moments

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining for literally two decades, Piningjolras, Slow Burn, really boys gets your act together, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: 那些在过去二十年里所有被他称之为 “如果”与“也许”的镜头从来不假，数不清的片段足以拼凑出一部精美的蒙太奇。可每一次，在照相机在他们面前发出咔哒一声后，洗出的厚厚一沓照片便悄悄藏匿进了二人身后的长路上无人知晓的小巷尽头。或者说，格朗泰尔和安灼拉拥有了一辈子的深厚友谊最终会以什么方式画上句号？在这一点上，从未有人怀疑过它的答案——甚至包括他们俩自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life is Only Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037844) by [raeldaza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeldaza/pseuds/raeldaza). 



> 作者注：  
> 这篇文章与一般的ER同人小说有很大不同。它是从另一个角度写的，因为我觉得这对于他们俩的关系来说是个非常有趣的角度。因为安灼拉和格朗泰尔在理想和性格上的巨大差异，ER的友情或爱情关系常被视为一种不稳定联系。但假设当他们二人是从小一起长大的朋友时，理想和性格上的巨大差异并不会阻碍二人关系的发展（如果你不曾有从小一起长大的朋友带给你这种感觉，请相信我，的确是这么回事）。就是这么一种奇怪的现象，你永远不会与在此后遇到的任何人产生相同的感情。和一个人相伴度过了多年时间，你们当中会产生出一种潜藏的信任和本能，这会让一切事都看上去顺理成章。我想要做的就是探索一下这之中的奇妙联系。  
> 另外，这篇文章在格式上和一般的叙事小说有些微的差别，我希望这能让你们读起来感觉不错。我尝试从网上搜索来搞清法国的教育体系，但这弄得我更糊涂了。于是我还是选择了美国的。对于缺乏真实性我感到很抱歉，但——你知道的。我想以后我会努力搞清这些。

“我保证我之前给你买过手套。”看到格朗泰尔的身影靠近时安灼拉说道。只是在街边等待了六分钟，他在皮手套里的手指就已经冻得发麻了。尽管只是十一月下旬，冰霜的气息就迫不及待地攀爬上了巴黎的街道城墙。这很美，大自然在以自己的方式提醒人们各自的脆弱，企图夺取这些易碎的心肺里最后一丝氧气。

“是呀，”格朗泰尔回答，口中呼出的白气很快消散在漆黑的雪夜天空中，“但它们都还压在那个写着‘冬天’的箱子里呢，埋在衣柜最里边。”

“现在已经是冬天了，R。”叹了口气，他和格朗泰尔并肩朝街角处温暖明亮的 **缪尚咖啡馆** 走去。

“看得出来。”格朗泰尔吐出舌头，舌尖捉住一片雪花。他转头朝安灼拉做了个鬼脸。

“那你怎么还不准备好？”安灼拉说，“你冻得就像红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫，穿着十六岁时的旧风衣，手指僵硬——我猜你已经冻僵了。”

“你可不能肯定。”格朗泰尔把手又往大衣口袋深处揣了揣。

“只要查查天气你就不用这样。”

“也不用再听你在我耳边絮絮叨叨的？”他笑着说，“那我可不要。”

他们走到咖啡馆门口，格朗泰尔从衣兜里拔出冻僵的手推开了门。令人愉悦的柔和铃声在头顶响起。温暖的空气扑面给了他俩一个拥抱。咖啡馆里明亮的深绿色、草绿色装饰和轻快的音乐给了他们一个咖啡香的圣诞祝福。

“你看到他们了吗？”安灼拉问，眼神转向咖啡馆左侧。

“在那儿呢。”格朗泰尔轻推了推他的手臂，拉着安灼拉看向身后。他大学俱乐部的全部成员都坐在那儿，每个都全神贯注地和周围一两个人交谈着，完全没注意到他们曾经的主席和唯一的闲散挂名成员已经站在近旁了。

“去吧？”格朗泰尔说着拿胳膊肘顶顶他的后背，“我去买榛果抹茶。”

“谢了。”安灼拉拍拍格朗泰尔的胳膊，在他离开去买饮料后走向了朋友们聚会的小角落。他的朋友们在发现了主席的到场后热情地一拥而上。

“我先发现他的！”热闹的寒暄过后弗以伊抢先说。

“这不公平，”古费拉克发牢骚，“我有 **三个月** 没见过他了。”

“我都 **一年** 了，”弗以伊回道，“别不知足。”

安灼拉挨着他们坐下，因为胸膛上升的暖意露出了一个微笑，这样久违的感觉实在是让他太爱、也太想念了。聊了一会后，格朗泰尔安静地走过来，往他手里塞了一杯冒着热乎乎白气的榛果抹茶后转身朝艾潘妮和热安坐着的沙发走去。他们用十分钟交换了过去一年的无聊经历，最终把话题定在了那个不太有趣的礼物交换日上。

“怎么隔了这么久才回来，安灼拉？”弗以伊问，吞下一口马克杯里的深色饮料。

“其实没什么，”他摊摊手承认，“我申请了些职位，有的在附近、有些比较远。从工作中脱身总有一堆麻烦。不过最近我跟格朗泰尔住在一起，给他在中学音乐剧课程的编舞提些无关紧要的建议来付 ‘房租’。”

“所以，你俩还是最好的朋友喽？”从字面上看，这个问题就只是个问题而已，并非意有他指，但作为提问者的弗以伊此时含了一大口热可可、眼睛黏着天花板不放的动作让他觉得这似乎意有所指似的。

“是的，”安灼拉回答，拉长的声音显出疑惑，“你以为还会有什么别的答案？”

“没。”弗以伊把附着在屋顶上的目光转回到面前的金发前主席身上，发出一声短促的笑声，“没其他意思。”他脸上的愉悦和打趣的表情让安灼拉开始烦躁，这让他接下来的话里不由自主地带上了点儿攻击性和不耐烦。

“你到底想说什么，弗以伊？”

弗以伊“哈”了一声，手里的马克杯底撞击桌面发出一声轻响。

“这只是个在场的每个人都想知道的问题——自从大学第二年起。你想要现在回答一下吗？”

“回答什么？为什么我总是和他——格朗泰尔在一块？”安灼拉眯起眼睛，他猛地起身将椅子推回了桌子底下，椅子腿在地板上拖拉发出一声刺耳的呻吟。他和弗以伊是朋友，真心实意相待的朋友，但刚刚这话触及了底线，让他胃里一下子升腾起火焰来。“你现在该知道答案了？”他对弗以伊说。

“别紧张，安灼拉，”弗以伊说，他把手掌虚放在安灼拉的手背上，“我并不是这个意思。”

“那很好，”安灼拉哼了一声，拉开椅子重新坐下，“那么是什么意思？”

弗以伊最终在金发主席向来灼灼的目光中败下阵来，他一只手插进头发里胡乱抓了抓，眼睛瞪着天花板：“好吧，保证你不会大发雷霆？”

“告诉我。”

“好吧，好吧，”他看进安灼拉的眼里，开口，“你们俩做了二十多年‘最好的朋友’，你们还只是，”他停顿了一下，“朋友。”

“呃。”安灼拉结结巴巴地哼了一声。

“经历了这么多，你们还只是朋友。光是我看到的，你们就在一起五年之久了，我得向你承认，这让人吃惊。难道你就没有 **一刻** 想过更进一步？”

安灼拉的目光偷偷溜到了坐着格朗泰尔的咖啡馆的另一边。他在艾潘妮对面，正专注地说着什么，眼睛里闪着令他心颤的微光，手臂正越过头顶比划的弧度不轻不重地在他的心脏上攥了一把。安灼拉放下手中的马克杯，对弗以伊说：“我们从没讨论过那些。”

 

 

看，所以说，其实还是这样的某些时刻的。

如果说多年的友谊过后什么也没有留下的话，那实在是欲盖弥彰，就算是小美人鱼消失后还留了一串五彩缤纷的泡沫。他们在一起的二十三年——童年时作为邻居的两个小男孩在短暂的青春期过后依旧是亲密好友。一起长大的竹马竹马、毫无负担地互相依赖的两个男孩，至少两人中的其中一个，曾在某一时刻渴望过比友谊更深一步的关系——这不是合乎情理的吗？

所以，总是有那样一些时刻的—— **某一些** 时刻。

 

 

他俩从没有人再提过那一次，也或许是他们根本忘了，那是第一次。当他们还只是两个不谙世事的小孩，六岁的格朗泰尔就问了他的妈妈那个问题。男孩子和男孩子可不可以结婚？他眨了眨眼睛，在心底悄悄补上：因为他想和安灼拉结婚，在未来的某一天。

（不过遗忘从来都只是借口和谎言，对他俩都是——安灼拉记得那一次，因为那是第一次，他知道自己在某人心里占据了最重要的席位；当然格朗泰尔也从未忘记过，除了它最终的结局：他妈妈从鼻子里丢给了他一声的厌恶的哼声，转头走开了。）

 

 

曾有一些时刻。

在小学里这并不太多，感情对于小学的孩子们来说还过于陌生与神秘。理解那些还不是时候。

如果安灼拉曾回想过那些过往——它们的确常常在某些时候出现在他的脑海，那时他总是蜷缩着身体，在一片寒冷而孤独的冰原上难以入眠。多数时候，他会看到那一天：一个背着书包的小混蛋向他丢来一块石头，因为他和格朗泰尔手牵着手；接着他会想起，在他将石头丢回去，边跺脚边叫嚷着为什么人们不能稍稍改变一下他们顽固不化的想法时，格朗泰尔抓住他的胳膊，在老师发现他们的争吵前将他拉到了一边；他会回忆起那天，当格朗泰尔抱住他的时候，在全身流窜的愤怒和沮丧，以及在将鼻尖埋进格朗泰尔的颈窝、手臂也紧紧环住他的腰时，从脚尖缓缓升起的理智与平静。

 

 

曾有一些时刻，也许中学是它们真正泛滥的开始。

 

***

 

“求你，安灼拉，跟我玩会儿，这个 **超有趣** 的。”格朗泰尔眼巴巴地瞧着他。

“我不喜欢电子游戏，R，”安灼拉抱起手臂，“我从来没赢过。”

“这和输赢没关系。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉不以为然地哼了一声。

“这当然和输赢有关——游戏总是关乎输赢的。”

“求你了，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔摆出一副难过的模样，“我都为你读了那本愚蠢的书。”

“你之前还说过你 **喜欢** 它。”安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，显然被格朗泰尔的出尔反尔伤了心。格朗泰尔用手背蹭蹭他的脸颊。

“我说过，不过那是发自内心的吗？”他转了转眼睛，夸张地将手放在胸口，“没准这个游戏就是你唯一会喜欢的呢，就像我‘喜欢’你的书，嗯？”

尽管内心的小人正向他百分之百保证，这假设可能性为百分之零，可面前的男孩抓着典当行买来的游戏盘，真诚得让人没法拒绝。而且他蓬乱的头发、属于旧衣服的过长的衣袖和下摆、布满雀斑的脸颊都在提醒安灼拉一个事实：格朗泰尔没其他朋友可让他提出类似的请求。因为中学里充满了自我中心的、肆意品评他人的、爱说闲话的小混蛋。等回过神来，他已经接过了格朗泰尔递来的游戏盘。

三十分钟后，在安灼拉第无数次又死于意外让他们不得不重新开始游戏时，格朗泰尔咣地一声倒在了他膝盖上、一抽一抽地笑出了眼泪，这时候——

——是的，这大概就是一切的起始。

 

***

 

“安灼拉？”格朗泰尔敲门，他的名字在格朗泰尔口中轻柔得像是低声呢喃，“你在里面吗？”

“走开！”安灼拉在门内叫喊道，浓重的鼻音让他对自己充满厌恶。

“不，”格朗泰尔回答，相反，他的声音镇定且不带一丝惊讶，“除非你让我进去。”

“我不会让你进来，永远不会！”他把脸埋在枕头里大喊，声音模糊不清。尽管这样格朗泰尔依然听懂了，他回道：

“好吧，那我在外面等。”

房间安静了下来，安灼拉试图无视房门外的人——他真的努力尝试了——可格朗泰尔贴着门坐下，压在门板上的重量就像是同时压在了他身上，把他的注意力从难以停下的啜泣中拉扯出来。

他悄悄走到门口旋开门把，看到格朗泰尔背后一空、上半身坐倒在房间地板上时难得地升起一丝愉悦。一打开门他就跑回床上去，把脸重新埋回了枕头里。格朗泰尔的手轻轻碰了碰他的后背，似乎是在犹豫不决。

“妈妈告诉了我发生了什么，”格朗泰尔打破了几秒钟的安静，他轻声说，“我很抱歉。”

“而我一点也不！”声音一传到格朗泰尔的耳朵里，安灼拉就猛地坐了起来。他的眼眶红红的，中央那双蓝眼睛却锋利地刺进格朗泰尔眼里，他默默垂下搭在安灼拉背上的手臂。“他们总是在争吵——他离开了，很好，他找到另一个人和他结婚、同居、买房子，找到另一个人去爱，我很高兴！我很高兴他不再留在这，我很高兴他不再爱我们了！”安灼拉的声音和身体微微颤抖着，他没法——他没法停下，他只能放任自己长短不一的呼吸冲刷着手心。

“我很抱歉。”格朗泰尔轻声耳语地再次重复道，安灼拉听得到，他知道。他伸出一只手臂搂住安灼拉，让金色的脑袋靠向自己肩膀，小声呢喃，“我很抱歉很抱歉。”

“我不该哭。”被双手里蒙上的声音嗡嗡作响。

“这没关系，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔的手轻抚着他颤抖的肩膀，另一只手从另一侧环住了他，“你可以伤心难过，也可以擦眼泪擤鼻涕。没人必须一直坚强。”

“可我必须——我得为我妈妈坚强，不能像这样脆弱——”

“可哭泣并不等于脆弱，安灼拉，这只是正常反应。”

“而我现在的样子看上去不就是个脆弱的哭鼻子小鬼？”他的声音嘶哑破碎得令格朗泰尔心碎，“哭鼻子就是脆弱——我不想要任何人看见我这样。”

“那么，我要求你只许在我面前脆弱，”格朗泰尔说着紧了紧抱住他肩膀的手，“我不属于‘任何人’的范围内，我就是我。所以在我面前你只需要放下一切就行——不管是至关重要的还是无关紧要的，这样在其他任何人面前你就不需要再难过了。”

“你愿意吗？”安灼拉放下了蒙住整张脸的手掌，声音里的歇斯底里消退了些许，他抬起头看着被他倚靠着、轻轻安抚他的朋友，眼睛里的水雾给格朗泰尔只留下一个模糊的轮廓，“你真的会为我这样做？”

“当然了，”格朗泰尔肯定地点点头，给了他一个微笑，“有了我你就是最勇敢的赫拉克勒斯。”

在接下来的静默中，他把他的头重新枕回格朗泰尔肩上——一种全新的感觉带着暖意从胃里升起，似乎淹没了所有痛苦灼烧着的伤口。

 

***

 

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔轻声说，“现在是凌晨三点钟。”

“是啊，”他小声回道，声音憋着笑意，“我们可真是坏孩子，五小时前我们就该乖乖睡觉了。”

格朗泰尔笑起来，笑声让安灼拉也两秒破功。他们两人并肩躺在格朗泰尔房间的地板上，缩在睡袋里小声笑起来。

“你妈妈要是知道我们这种时候都干了什么，她肯定不会让我再在你家里过夜。”

“我们干什么了？”安灼拉翻了个身，支起脑袋瞧着格朗泰尔，挑起一边眉毛，“我们干了什么？我们可从没干过什么不该干的。”

“我想……我们用你的笔电偷偷看过 **猛鬼街** 算不算？”他说，安灼拉的脸颊在黑暗中微微发热。

“嗯……好像是有过这么回事。不过我们可没看过色情杂志，是不是？像一般的十二岁男孩那样的？”

“是呀，”格朗泰尔皱着眉头做了个鬼脸，翻身盯着天花板去了，“我们没看过色情杂志，我们甚至没讨论过女孩子。我们怎么不聊聊女孩子们？”

“不知道，”安灼拉撒了个谎——他想他是撒了个谎，因为他的心脏突然开始不规律地跳动起来，“为什么我们不说说我们喜欢的女孩呢？”

“你说我就说。”格朗泰尔歪过头来，两人在黑暗的房间里借着微弱的月光看着对方亮晶晶的眼睛。他们之间只有一英尺的距离，对面格朗泰尔的温热气息让安灼拉微微发抖。

“我要是说，我没有喜欢的女孩呢？”说完这句，安灼拉就闭上了眼睛。即使逃避了正面回答问题，他依旧不敢看格朗泰尔会有什么反应。

“那多无聊，”他只听见了对面格朗泰尔的笑声，带着些他的气息吹到他的眼皮上，“真的没有？”他追问。

“真的没有。”他咽了口口水，接下来的话在喉咙里卡住了。在意识中，他知道这也许是说出来的正确时刻，说出他在脑中回荡了几个月的那句话。“如果我不确定我是不是喜欢女孩呢？”他轻声说道，说出来让他松了一口气，可紧接着等待回答又成了件揪心事。

对面的声音停顿了几秒，接着，格朗泰尔平静的声音传来：“你是说，也许你喜欢男孩？”

“其实我不确定我喜欢过谁，”安灼拉顺应自己的内心说道，“但如果是的话，我想，是的——是的。”

“好吧。”格朗泰尔说，他语调轻松，这让安灼拉睁开了眼睛。格朗泰尔看上去只是很平静。

“这好吗？”他小声问，努力让自己听上去不那么焦虑和担忧。

“当然啦，”格朗泰尔朝他一笑，“这一点儿问题没有，我想我也喜欢男孩呢，不过只是有时候。女孩我也喜欢，比如阿曼达·费希尔。她很棒是不是？可是伯尼·汤普森也很不错——这可真让人苦恼——所以你看，男孩女孩我都喜欢。”

“你说伯尼？”安灼拉皱起脸发出一声惊叹，只有他自己知道这只是在转移话题。他的心脏依旧沿着不规则的曲线乱跳着，不过与之前不同，它带着温度，温暖的、令人舒适的温度，火红色的热流在他的血管中流动，冲向四肢直达指尖。“拜托，格朗泰尔，你的品味能不能稍微好点儿？”他听见自己的声音说道。

 

***

 

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉探过头来。格朗泰尔面朝储物柜，安静得不像是他。若是别人大概发现不了什么端倪，但站在他身旁的是安灼拉。他想格朗泰尔的肩膀相比往常收紧了些许，而在他将书本推进储物柜的小架子上时显然发出了更大的声响。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”格朗泰尔的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的，紧绷着，这是他忍着眼泪时会发出的声音，他知道的。

“发生什么了？”

“走吧。”格朗泰尔背对着他丢下两个字，猛地甩上储物柜的门。虽然只不到一秒，但安灼拉看见了他眼角的泪光。

“绝不。”他抓住格朗泰尔的手臂，强硬地拖他去了走廊的“空角落”——学生们都这么称呼那块小角落。当他们停下时，格朗泰尔粗鲁地甩开了安灼拉的手。

“我让你走开，为什么你就从来不会听我一句？你他妈真是我认识的人里最惹人烦的！”

“到底发生什么了？”安灼拉再次问道，强迫自己无视格朗泰尔气急败坏的态度和言语引发的刺痛。

“我说了，什·么·都·没。”格朗泰尔说，但安灼拉听得出，裂痕已经蔓延上了他总是竖立在面前的那堵墙，轻轻一推它就会四分五裂砸在二人脚下。格朗泰尔甩下他的双肩背，从书包前面的口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的信纸。他低头，安灼拉接过。

这是个女孩写的——女孩们喜欢的圆鼓鼓字体，空当处画满了粉红桃心——是封情书，请求格朗泰尔出门约会的，但没有署名。信上写道，第二节课后北边的饮水机旁见。安灼拉抬起头，正看到格朗泰尔匆忙从脸上抹了把眼泪。

“约会出什么问题了吗？”他问道，将情书交还给格朗泰尔，皱着眉头看着那张纸被格朗泰尔攥进了拳头，被揉成了个球。他疑惑地看向他的眼睛。

“这是个恶作剧，”他故作轻松地耸耸肩——这很艰难，安灼拉想他知道，“当我到那儿的时候，已经有一群女孩在饮水机边候着了——她们一见到我就笑得前仰后合。”他哽咽了一下，接着学着女孩们尖细的声音说，“‘长成这样你居然认为有人喜欢你？’”他扯起嘴角，摆了个失败的微笑。

安灼拉睁大眼睛，皱紧眉头，一把抢过了格朗泰尔手里的纸——“她们是群混蛋！”他将纸撕成两半。

“都无所谓了。”格朗泰尔说。可这根本、根本不能无所谓。至少对安灼拉来说，他的怒火不可能这样平息下去。

“去他们的，”他将已经撕成碎片的纸恶狠狠地丢进垃圾桶，“去他们的！”

“可，”格朗泰尔停顿了一下，“她们说的一点儿没错。”他把书包甩回肩膀上转过身，垂着眼睛，“怎么会有人会喜欢我这样的呢。”

“中学里全是满脑子浆糊的白痴，”安灼拉到他身边，“他们不知道自己错过了多棒的人。R，他们永远不知道。”

“那你以为，只会讲没人会笑的笑话、成绩烂、收藏了一堆无聊DVD的人能有多棒？”他“哈”了一声，这次的声音终于藏不住地颤抖起来。

“你很棒！我就愿意和你约会！”安灼拉脱口而出，格朗泰尔不可思议地看向他，他立刻脸红了，“我是说，假装约会。”他看向一旁的墙壁，“你看，我才刚拿了校刊评选的‘最佳学生’。我们可以……假装约会一阵子，这样他们就会知道你有多棒了。”

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔说，虽然声音里没一丝感激，“但不用了，这只会让我觉得自己更可悲了。”

“一切都会好的，”他也垂下眼睛，开始厌恶自己的无能为力，可他不知道还能够说些什么。“我们不会永远在这个糟糕的中学里呆着。”

“谢了，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔又哼笑了一声，语调里带上了他惯有的讽刺，“虽然让自己摆脱这种糟透了的心情依旧很难，但还是谢谢。”也许只有这样他才能感觉轻松些。

“如果你想约会，我是说，假装假约会，我随时都可以。”安灼拉说，声音略微干涩。它们又一次背叛了他，在痛苦的煎熬中，让他从内心深处的恶魔低语那转过身来。这不是你想要的吗？塞壬们在他耳边轻吐出气音，让他心脏微微一紧。

“真的不了，谢谢，”格朗泰尔再次说了一遍，他的声音听上去轻松了些，“走吧，上历史课去，我想我们已经迟到五分钟了。”

“好，”他心不在焉地答应着，跟上了格朗泰尔的脚步，当他们走回教学楼的东区，他深吸一口气叫住了格朗泰尔，“格朗泰尔，”他说，“我保证，有一天你会遇到一个懂你的人，我向你保证。”

格朗泰尔拿肩膀撞了他一下，嘴唇终于翘起一个微小的弧度。这让安灼拉猜自己刚刚是不是过于严肃了。于是他最后一次细细品味了下这难以形容的感觉，接着毫不犹豫地为这段记忆打上了 **无关紧要** 的标签，将它丢进了一个不起眼的角落。

 

 

在他们上高中时，也曾有些时刻，尽管它们就像被盖上了厚厚一层灰暗的云雾。它们是这样的：

高中第一年，他们还是最好的朋友。

高中第二年，他们也仍是最好的朋友，可时间在流逝，不可避免地在两人心上留下了些痕迹。

高中第三年，他们依然是最好的朋友。而有某些感觉——那些被忽视的、被偷偷埋藏的、也许 **不同于以往** 的——在某个角落里疯长。

然后，在他们留在高中的最后一年，尽管深藏的意识一刻不停地叫嚣着那不同于以往的感觉，但随之而来的现实都强迫他俩说出了否定的答案。

尽管如此——在这平静却跌宕的四年里，仍有那样一些时刻。

 

***

 

 **下课出去转转？** 安灼拉手指敲击电子屏幕，点击了发送键。这是三个礼拜里第十二次，如果他没记错的话。没过一会他收到回复： **抱歉，得在剧团排练！** 这一行字似曾相识，似乎和这阵子他持续收到的“自动回复”重合了，这念头叫他想把课本狠狠砸在课桌上。他尝试平静下来，显然没成功。

“怎么了？”坐在对面的珂赛特问，抬起脸投来疑惑的目光。安灼拉竭力才没让自己眼里的怒火烧到对面的女孩脸上去——这和珂赛特可没一点儿关系。

“格朗泰尔今天又要去排练。”

“他在准备音乐剧演出呢，不是吗？”虽然不知道珂赛特怎么知道的，但安灼拉还是点了点头，“那么，要排练不是很正常？”

“可自从他上次来找我都快过了一个月，”像小女生一样嘀咕这些让他有些心烦意乱的，“每次问他，他不是有这样的就是有那样的活动要做——摔跤、剧团、美术俱乐部，就像他在成心躲着我似的。”

说话时手机又震动两声，是格朗泰尔的消息。安灼拉低头看手机屏幕： **不过明天怎么样？** 上面写道。 **不行，学习小组要做历史研究。** 恶意和报复心理作祟，他打下几个字快速地按了发送键，在不一会儿那个能收发信息的袖珍机器开始恼人地响个不停后，拎着它把它丢到了一旁看。越远越好，越远越好，他嘟囔着，抬头看见珂赛特正皱着眉头瞧着他。

“怎么？”他问。

“你就是个傻瓜。”她降低音量，因为老师正走到了讲台前，“他是你最好的朋友，你就不能——”她叹了口气，“去找他、到他排练的地方学习去？不管是看在谁的份上，要是你真那么想念他的话。”

“我一点儿都不想他，一点儿都不。”安灼拉低声回到，他拉下嘴角，压低的声音在喉咙里回荡。他已经是十四岁的男孩了，该有些男人的尊严。

当然，他下课后踏进校剧院的大门、尴尬地站在门边时，尊严还是面子什么的早都离他而去，让气球载着飞往天边了。剧院的观众席上坐了几十个学生，有的读台本，有的就只是在学习。他们看上去都一副自在的样子——但他一点儿也不自在。

“安灼拉？”他转过身，格朗泰尔正朝他走过来，脸上一副惊讶的表情，“你怎么到这来了？有什么事吗？”

“没，”他回答，站在这，他越来越感到自己像个蠢蛋——从脚跟接触地面的地方升起的火焰向上一寸一寸灼烧，让他尴尬得分秒难耐，“我只是想，或许我可以等到你排练结束，我们就可以，呃，出去逛逛？今天晚上？”

“虽然我很乐意——”虽然，虽然。前两个字就重重地在他的胃里砸下来，格朗泰尔接着说，尽管他的语气满含抱歉，可这并不能给安灼拉漏风的胃袋打上个补丁，“但排练得到八点钟，我答应了剧团的同学一起吃饭。周五怎么样？”

“你不得去摔跤？”安灼拉提醒，舌根泛苦水，“像每周五那样。”

“周六？”格朗泰尔问。

“我要写论文。”

“那么在礼拜一的击剑社团活动结束后怎样？”对了，他怎么能忘了格朗泰尔礼拜一还要去击剑呢，“大约七点？”

“而那时候我和博须埃约了电影。”安灼拉说，他感到就在这样的你来我往的几句话里，有什么正在像细沙般从指缝里往外钻，就像逃难的鼠群和迁徙的鱼群，他努力抓住却止不住它们飞快地流走。

“我们会有时间的，好吗？”格朗泰尔叹了口气，换了张无奈的笑脸，“听着，我得走了，排练要开始热身了。但我保证我们很快就会有时间一起——”

“算了吧，我不想强人所难。”安灼拉打断了他。

“这是什么意思？”格朗泰尔眯起了眼睛。

“你不能想无视便无视我的存在，就因为我总是在——在你需要我的时候总在你身边。”

“这么说你从不愿意在我身边？”

愿意，愿意，他永远愿意。可他的舌头和脑子似乎正与心脏分离。他想伤害他、报复他、像格朗泰尔此时的沉默搅乱他自己的胃那样也去搅乱他的——他耸肩，直视格朗泰尔的眼睛：

“你想没想过，我也有自己的底线？”他转过身去，径直走出剧院大门。望着他离去的背影格朗泰尔皱起脸，而这将永远是格朗泰尔一个人的秘密。

 

大约是有一个半月时间，除了走廊里一句粗略的问候他俩没多说一句话。这让安灼拉心乱如麻，它们无时无刻不在蚕食他的整个灵魂，饱餐过后在他的胸膛的正中留下一个空虚的黑洞。他猜格朗泰尔也许也是这样。他可真忙呀，甚至抽不出几秒钟时间给安灼拉发条短信。

终于，在一个星期二的午夜，格朗泰尔敲响了他卧室的房门。寂静中突然响起的敲门声吓得安灼拉从床上直接滚下了地板。

“你怎么进来的？”他问，从地上爬起来。

“从小到大你从不锁门。这不安全，你不知道？”格朗泰尔探进一个脑袋，接着整个身子钻了进来，在他的书桌旁坐下的动作就像他坐了千百回。他也的确坐过了千百回了。久未出现的熟悉感拨动了一个多月以来在安灼拉脑子里绷紧的那根弦，发出“叮”的一声脆响。

“我知道，”他把重音加到每一个字上，让它们像石头那样从嘴里被抛出来，砸到格朗泰尔脸上，“可你他妈为什么在这？”

“……因为我想和你谈谈，”格朗泰尔轻声说，声音里那一点儿不稳定的颤音让他没法再维持刻意加重的呼吸，“像原来每次的谈话那样，你还记得吗？”

“不太记得，”安灼拉哼了一声，“若是过去一个月里你和我呆的时间超过了五分钟——兴许我还能记得些。”

“所以你觉得这都是我的错？”格朗泰尔瞪着他。

“没错！”安灼拉恶狠狠地摊开双手，就像下一秒要把格朗泰尔那张脸狠狠地揉搓成一颗球，“你是那个忙得脚不沾地的人，你是那个天天要去一二三四五个社团活动的人，你是那个一点时间都不愿分给我的人！我还能怎样理解？难道不是你不想再和我做朋友，只想把我逐出你的人生吗？好了，现在你的愿望实现了，你自由了。”

沉默持续了几秒。

“而我想我可能就要溺死在海底了。”面对他怒火的男孩垂下了眼帘，轻声吐出一句气音，把脸埋进了手掌心。他的肩背都开始颤抖。这时候，安灼拉才知道，即使是他的怒气已经在大气层兜了几圈烧成了一颗明亮的流星，在面对这样的格朗泰尔时依旧会燃个精光，连带灰烬也飘散了。他叹了口气，走到格朗泰尔边上，在椅子旁跪坐下去。

“什么事出了问题？”

“所有事都——！”格朗泰尔猛地从椅子上站起来，差点撞得安灼拉向后倒去，“不论是哪一门课我他妈都烂爆了，安灼拉，无论是哪一门——哪一门我都没法跟上大部分人的脚步。没准高中对我来说就是太难了，难到我只能用无穷无尽的社团活动从那上面逃开，拿一堆无关紧要的事来填满我的白痴脑袋，而这只给我带来了死亡循环——它们占去了我全部的时间而我更加没时间学习，接着我的成绩只会越来越 **糟** 。我就注定是个一事无成的失败者——即使在和 **你** 相处上也是一样——”他大睁着眼睛，眼里的无助让安灼拉喉咙一紧，他手指着安灼拉，“我永远、无论何时、无论在哪都找不到你。每天早晨我远远望着你被包围在那群目中无人、鼻孔朝天的‘老师的乖宝宝’中间怯懦地不敢上前；而所有我的空闲日子里，你永远在没日没夜地学习学习学习！我究竟做了什么——让你这样逃避我、远离我、有多远躲多远？我的性格真是那样的不可理喻，以致于能让每个人都巴不得从我身边逃开？”

他转过身踹向安灼拉的床脚，发出咚咚闷响。安灼拉瞪大了眼睛。去他妈的过去一个月的矜持和自尊，他想，与舌头割裂开的心脏就像突然找到了回去的道路。他站起身。

“格朗泰尔，”他抓住格朗泰尔的手臂，“我哪也不会去。”

“可你已经离开了，”念叨着，格朗泰尔陷在床垫里在瞬间泄了气，“而我们将再也无话可讲。”

“你总是在忙——作为不想再同我说话的借口，不是吗？”格朗泰尔说着，眼眶湿漉漉地朝他露出一个苦笑。

“你是唯一一个我愿真心交谈的人，唯一一个在我醉生梦死的糟糕人生里能给我带来些盼头的人，而最近你连那唯一一点光芒也要收回了。”

“我也想念从前，R，”安灼拉垂下眼帘，剥落了毫无用处的自尊，说出心里话让他感到轻松，“我只能跟珂赛特和马吕斯一块出去，因为我也在哪都找不到你。而我还不得不学习，你知道我有多想考进大学。”

“你会的，考进大学，”格朗泰尔说，“你从来不需要怀疑这一点——你天生有个聪明的脑瓜。不像我，我只有一团糟，只会搞砸一切。”

“你从来不笨，格朗泰尔。听着，把心思放在课程上，我会给你辅导。然后我们会顺利地通过这该死的高中第一年，明白了吗？”

“我做了坏事。”格朗泰尔说，突然的话题转换在精神上给了安灼拉一巴掌。

“什么？”

“我做了些坏事，”格朗泰尔小声念叨，“我撬开了我爸爸的酒柜，然后，然后偷了一瓶——那东西真他妈难喝。”

“你喝醉了？”安灼拉静静地问道。

“是啊，”格朗泰尔点点头，但眼神在安灼拉的四周虚幻地漂浮着，“事实证明，我现在不是个多愁善感的爱哭的醉鬼又是什么呢？”

“好吧，”停顿几秒，安灼拉小心翼翼地说，“你不会再这样做了，是不是？也许你该放下一半的课余活动，然后我们一起学习，好吗？让我最好的朋友回到我身边？”

“你个蠢蛋，”格朗泰尔说，他叹了口气，声音终于又像个十四岁的男孩，不再充满这个年岁的孩子不该有的深刻痛苦，“别跟个女孩似的。”

“这样说很无礼，”安灼拉反驳道，往常的感觉回来了，在它们出走一个半月——也许还要更久——之后，“表达情感是人类最基本的特征而并非脆弱的表现。将之归于女性那对女性群体是一种——”

“好了，闭嘴吧。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，撞了撞他的肩膀。痛苦已经过去了，安灼拉知道，一切都会好起来。

这是第一次，失去格朗泰尔的可能给了他手足无措的一击。他永远也不愿陷入这样的恐慌——哪怕是一次，永远也不。

 

***

 

“我·的·天·哪·安灼拉！！！”噢，这个讨厌的家伙——格朗泰尔一进入他的视野就永远闭不上嘴。好吧，这是个坏主意，看着迎面走来一副憋笑样的格朗泰尔，安灼拉心想。

“别说话了行吗，请你闭上嘴。”

“朋克？”格朗泰尔当然不会听话地闭嘴，他学着一副街头无赖样上下打量起安灼拉，“看看你，你是表示你想当个朋克男孩吗？”

“你在说什么？请你停下，停下，然后闭嘴。”

“看上去挺不错，”格朗泰尔接着叨叨着，安灼拉的眼刀在无形中磨了磨，丢向那个喋喋不休的家伙，“也许少涂点发胶会更好——不过这眼线画得可真合我意。”

“真的？”安灼拉抬起眼，声音说出口的音量比他预想的小，“你喜欢？”

“你喜欢的我会说不喜欢吗，嗯哼？无论如何，我得忍住想给你重新画两条的手。”

“那可真是谢谢你了，格朗泰尔，”他翻了个白眼，“我只是觉得我也许该试试。”

“不过你不觉得这对你的‘抗议活动’来说有点不合时宜？”安灼拉瞥了他一眼，告诉自己要不动声色。好吧，也许他没成功。他把课本塞回书包里的动作还是比平常大了点——谁知道呢。

“‘抗议活动’的确在这周，可我当然不会穿这身衣服去。不过话说回来，这关你事吗？”

“总之不是你一人的事。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，好吧，这个话题又来了。

“至少你可以露个面，”安灼拉说，“我不明白为什么连简单地站在人群里你都不乐意，既不用干什么，也不用说话——你看，连说话都不需要。”

“好吧，听我说安灼拉。我同意你说的——校园着装规范确实是荒谬的性别歧视，”格朗泰尔看看周围，这儿只有他俩，于是他接着说道，“但你得知道，我不能再惹任何麻烦了，要不就要被停学。要是我跟你们一块被逮进校长办公室——我就完了。我没法去，安灼拉，真的不行。”

安灼拉哼了一声：“说实话，你真的关心过这问题吗？”

“也许？八成？五成？三成？”格朗泰尔回答，安灼拉的火苗蹭蹭往上涨。很好，很好，现在怒气值满了，正有冲冠而出的趋势。“着装规范对女孩子们的确不公平，但它并没直接影响到我，不是吗？而且，拜托了安灼拉，你再怎么搞事情也没人会真的为你改变着装规范，全国高中都这么要求学生。”

“所以你的意思是，我在做的都是些没意义的蠢事了？”为什么他的心像是被锋利的冰锥刺了个窟窿，而不是让灼烧的愤怒填满？他没法控制。

“不是毫无意义，只是希望渺茫，白费力气。我愿意为你的挺身而出感到骄傲，但不会作为一个毫无实际意义的同伴跟你站在一起。尤其这可能会让我再次领个处分。你想看到我被停学吗，安灼拉？”

“不，”安灼拉的蓝眼睛不甘心地盯着他，“但我想看到我的朋友支持我。”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔叹了口气认输了，“如果你一定要我来——我会的，”他说，无奈地打断了安灼拉立马开始的“我一定要你来”，“但至少——我说，你就不能再多考虑一会儿？”

“考虑过了，反复考虑了几十遍，”金发男孩立马接上，蓝眼睛闪着兴奋认真地看着他，“你一定要来，站在后面就可以，一定要来。”

“好吧，我会去的。”格朗泰尔小声咒骂了几句，目不斜视地往教室走去。

他知道——他看得清清楚楚，格朗泰尔生气地走掉了，可这丝毫影响不了他往上抬的嘴角。他站在走廊上对着格朗泰尔的背影咧嘴笑了起来。

 

***

 

“你根本不是萨姆的好舞伴。”他打量着格朗泰尔评论道，假装像个品酒师似的晃了晃手里的塑料杯。

“她朋友打赌没人愿意做她的舞伴，而我只是想让那群讨人厌的姑娘们尝尝输掉的滋味。所以嘛，我不需要做个好舞伴，”格朗泰尔说，拈起两块椒盐饼干，“与其跟个姑娘跳舞不如跟你一块出去玩。”

“那可真是谢了，”安灼拉嘟囔，“你可是唯一一个这么说的。”

来时安灼拉身后跟了一大群朋友，全都嚷嚷着——曾嚷嚷着——“跟朋友一块单身”比跟唯一的男伴或女伴腻在一块有趣多了。结果十分钟后，他们一个不剩全跑去了舞池，留他一个抱着手臂站在桌边。一个钟头里，他没见着先前一个人的一块衣角。

“可你随时能去加入他们。”格朗泰尔向舞池里摇摆的男男女女点点头，他们的同学们正沉浸在三年前那首爆火的T-Pain的歌里摇头晃脑。

“我还是呆在这吧，谢了，”他回道，咬了一口另一只手上的墨西哥鸡肉卷，有点儿凉了，“难以置信，我花了六十多块跑到这地方来。”

“我不得不承认，听见你说要来这的时候我眼珠子都要瞪出来了，”格朗泰尔坐在椅子上往安灼拉身边蹭了蹭，“我并不是说你是个无趣的人——只是这地方的有趣通常跟你认为的不太一样，是不是？”

“听他们说，高中生的生活就该这样才对。”他说。好吧，格朗泰尔大概猜出发生什么了。

“你知道，要我说现在该做什么吗？”

“什么？”他朝格朗泰尔倾了倾身子。

“从那儿出去。”格朗泰尔大拇指指了指门口。

“可我们是让豪华轿车载来的，”他提醒，“想再回来可就进不来了。”

“就出去，不进来，”格朗泰尔继续撺掇他，而安灼拉甚至还没过脑子，他的身体就自己做出了决定：他的手拍拍晚礼服的裤子，向格朗泰尔递了出去，“我们走？”

外头的夜晚充斥着微微刺人的微风，不过没了室内黏腻厚重的空气，让人步调又轻快起来。春日的气息才刚探出地平线，没能将冬日的寒气挤出去。树杈上没冒新芽，草坪是光秃秃的泥土色，覆着一层薄霜。安灼拉和格朗泰尔打着哆嗦坐在了布莱顿俱乐部后门的楼梯上——显然，他们的学校认为这是个举办舞会的好地方。以寒冷作为借口，他俩紧挨着身体，距对方只不到两英寸。

“外面真安静。”安灼拉微微打了个哆嗦，郊区的路边只有窸窣的一点儿声响——偶尔一辆车飞快驶过，留下一串风声，当地人都叫不出名的小虫子低吟夜歌，以及微风穿过墙壁的裂缝和小洞发出的呜呜声。

“和四十年代的说唱比算是巨大进步。”格朗泰尔说。

“你还是个嬉皮士？”

“那可不，反主流正是时下主流，”安灼拉被逗笑了，格朗泰尔安静地看着他的笑容，过了一会儿接着说，“你知道吗，我希望我们俩能一块去。”

安灼拉挑起眉毛，看向格朗泰尔眼神不自觉地尖锐了些。“去什么？”他问，“舞会？”

“是呀，”格朗泰尔吹了下手指尖，搓掉了一只落在指尖的小虫子，“很多个晚上我们不都是一起度过的？这不过是让我们把遮掩的借口和伪装抛之脑后罢了。”

“可我们的生活、我们的一切又怎么不是时刻在伪装之下的？”他说，蓝眼睛盯着格朗泰尔一眨不眨。不能回头，不能看向别处，他提醒自己。

“我想也是，”过了很长时间后，格朗泰尔说道，他合上眼皮，“这真够蠢的。”

“是吗？”他说着靠向格朗泰尔，在疑惑中感到平静，“那我们该停下吗？”

“说实话，我不知道。没了伪装的生活要怎么继续下去？我也不知道。”格朗泰尔也将自己的身体朝他倾斜过来，作用力和反作用力在俩人间相互抵着，“如果我不再时刻假装自己能搞懂学业，那么我还是我吗？如果你不再继续假装为拯救世界尽心尽力，那么你还是你吗？”

“那不算数，”他回答，也许这本该是又一次热火朝天的争辩，不过在此时却异常平静，“我们都在努力——试图完成某些不得不做的事。你试图搞懂数学公式，而我试图让人们在毁坏世界前醒悟。当我们试图让某些虚假的东西看上去真实的的时候，那才称作伪装。人人都常披上伪装的隐身衣——但你刚说的这些？这些不是。”

“怎么不是？我试图让自己看上去不像个彻头彻尾的失败者，而你试图让自己看上去能够打赢这场必败之战。”

“你不是个失败者，R，”安灼拉叹了口气，“虽说算不上优秀，但你过关了，起码。另外，我打的也不是必败之战——只要能稍稍引起反响，叫人们从梦里醒来，关心点什么事不该是难事。”

“的确不该，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“但实际上确是如此。何况就算你真的叫每个学生都在你的保护野生动物请愿书底下签了名，鲸鱼就会真的得到拯救吗？”

安灼拉转头看着他，视线落在格朗泰尔的脖颈。

“你比任何人都更了解我，R。那么你来告诉我，做这些——在人群中呼吁这些——我真的错了吗？”

“也许，一点点，”格朗泰尔说，潜意识告诉他这比实话实说重要得多，“你得明白，不是地球上所有人都 **能** 跟你一样关心什么政治问题啊，民众问题啊，二氧化碳排放问题啊。不关心并不代表他们有错。人不为己——是什么来着？你知道的。”

“可人们怎么就能完全不在乎其他事？我就是不明白这点，他们 **怎么就** 不能稍稍关心一下？”

格朗泰尔突然坐直了身体，动了动一直被安灼拉靠着的手臂。他抬抬眼，朝安灼拉露出一个微笑。

“你猜怎么着？我想修改一下我刚才的回答了——你没错，一点儿没有——错的是其他人。”

“什么？”安灼拉也咧嘴笑起来。

“没开玩笑，”格朗泰尔说，突然认真的语调平息下了他的笑声，“听着，安灼拉，跟我保证你永远也不会变好吗？我是认真的。”

“大概想变我也不知道要变成什么样，”他回答，看着对面那双眼睛，“那你——你也要永远是你，行吗？”

“我想以后我大概会和现在大相径庭。”

“不——行，”他拉长声音，又朝格朗泰尔靠了过去，“我不同意。”

“蠢蛋，”格朗泰尔嘟囔一声，跟他靠在一起，初春的夜里实在冷得要死，他俩蜷在楼梯上的腿已经差不多麻了，不过还是没人打算回归温暖的室内去，“别说那么可爱的话了。”

“嘿，”安灼拉突然叫了一声，“我们刚才的对话是不是就像电影里的镜头那样？”他笑着问道，愉悦的小星星在舌头上跳动，他闭上眼睛。

“嗯哼，要想成为电影镜头那我们得先是一对儿才行。”

“你说的对，”他没接着说话，就闭眼勾着嘴角在格朗泰尔肩上枕了那么几秒，也许几十秒——他开口道，“那现在可以了吗？”

格朗泰尔的身体顿了顿，但并非僵住。谁也没说话——这是个漫长的时刻，漫长到安灼拉甚至看到了旋涡自天边的那片大海中央卷起，深得发黑的海面在逐渐变浅、露出下方深不见底的悬崖，而在悬崖边徘徊的正是被偷偷埋藏的、刻意掩盖的、难以言说的、缥缈不可触碰的—— **某些东西** 。抓住格朗泰尔双手跳下悬崖的冲动如同火山般在他的脑子里喷发——就在这时身后的门开了，两个学生跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上，又撞向栏杆，在他们身后发出了黏黏糊糊的口中液体交换的声音。

“他们是隐晦地暗示我们该走了吗？”格朗泰尔挑眉，站起身抖抖发麻的腿，向安灼拉伸手。他握住格朗泰尔的手，不断上浮、翻卷的沮丧和失望海浪般冲刷脑海。他再一次，把那个贴着“ **也许** ”标签的木头箱子放进了记忆的角落，小心翼翼地上了锁。转过身，他又能做那个对感情一窍不通的、无畏又无知的安灼拉了。

 

***

 

“这是最后一年了，”安灼拉抓狂地呼噜了几下他漂亮的金发，“你不觉得你该把你那堆烂事抓紧时间解决了吗？”

“先去惦记你自己那摊吧。”格朗泰尔回击道，他手里抓着的成绩单上标了个大大的红色F——那纸片让他攒了攒，投身了垃圾桶。他走向停车场。

安灼拉在他身后追上他的脚步。“你的事就是我的事。”他大声叫道。

格朗泰尔摊了摊手：“我的成绩不关你的事，我的未来当然也不关你的事。这些都是我自己要操心的。”

“哦，你说你的成绩不关我事？”安灼拉啧了一声，抱起双臂摆出他的招牌不满动作，大步赶上格朗泰尔又加速了的步伐，“那你说说，从高一开始每天我浪费两个钟头辅导你学习都是干嘛的？”

“是啊，浪费——你终于明白这是在浪费时间了。”

“别再跑了！”他大喊一声，现在他得小步跑才能赶上格朗泰尔——而格朗泰尔还在继续加速，“我在跟你说话。”

“可我不想跟你说话。这只是又一次吵架的开端，你信不信？我可不想吵架。”

“你怎么计划的，格朗泰尔？”他抓住了前面人的胳膊，使了最大的力气让格朗泰尔转过身来。他很少看见格朗泰尔眼里这样明显的怒火，不过这不足以令他退步。“如果不上大学，你打算做什么？”

格朗泰尔朝天翻了个白眼，他惯常的讽刺的笑挂在嘴角，“没准死在某条阴沟里吧。”他话里的打趣和满不在乎让安灼拉打了个抖，他转回身用后背对着安灼拉，被安灼拉又一次拽了回来。这一次他的怒气抑制不住地随着呼吸冲了安灼拉满脸：“我不知道！你到底想要我回答你什么？”

“你的心里话。”安灼拉说——就像那多容易似的，格朗泰尔在心里哼笑一声，就像有个顶上嵌着LIFE四个霓虹灯大字的老虎机就能轻易把他的未来吐出来似的。

“没有心里话——连我自己都不知道我想要什么。”

“这没那么难，”安灼拉步步紧逼，“想想，如果你可以做任何事——没人会阻拦，你心里想的是什么？如果在大学里你能选任意一门课，你想选什么？”

“不知道，我不知道。”格朗泰尔重复着，他得让安灼拉知道他是真的、真的、真的想不出任何答案。

“怎么可能不知道？”安灼拉又开始折磨他漂亮的金色卷发，“肯定有能吸引你的东西！”

“可能我的想象力不够丰富。我能想到我唯一的未来——大概就是追随你。跟在安灼拉的屁股后头打杂工，拿着可怜的微薄薪水，看你成大事。有这我还不满足？”他朝安灼拉咧嘴一笑。

“可你——你也该成大事的，”安灼拉朝他叫道，紧绷住刚让格朗泰尔的话拨动的心弦，“只要你尝试了你就可以的。”

“我还没尝试够吗？”格朗泰尔平静地问，他垂下眼睛，“能力不足，不代表我从没试过。”

“我相信你能做得更好。”

“而我要让你失望了。”

“我相信你。”他加重了相信两个字，目光坚定地黏在格朗泰尔垂下的眼皮上。

“别继续把你的信任放在废物堆上了。”

“你从来、也永远不是废物，格朗泰尔，”他转开了目光——格朗泰尔失神的目光让谁都难以忍受，“你很聪明，我知道的——你的成绩足够进入大学。”

“一个垃圾大学。”

“但是是大学，你甚至能拿到体育奖学金——为什么不去？”

“因为我看不到去的意义在哪！”格朗泰尔突然吼起来，他甩下背包一把丢出去，可怜的书包像愤怒的小鸟飞跃十几米砸在不远处的水泥地上。安灼拉吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛看着又开始往前走的格朗泰尔。“高中对我来说就是困难级的了，我他妈更过不了噩梦级！你知道结果会是什么？除了辍学、退学、被扫地出门，你还能想到什么别的可能？”

“不，这都不会发生，”安灼拉说，猛地摇起头——格朗泰尔真想知道他到底是做了什么值得安灼拉这样优秀的人如此信任，“你在喜欢的东西上总能拿到好成绩，就像文学和社会研究课那样。不碰上数学你就是天才格朗泰尔。”

“不，我会一团糟，然后被退学。”

“不。”安灼拉向前一步，两手搭在他的肩上强迫格朗泰尔直视他的眼睛，“格朗泰尔，你不会。你得相信我，而且你走的每一步——我都会陪你。”

“我不知道我能不能做到，安灼拉，真的不知道。”

“那你告诉我不去大学你要做什么，”安灼拉句句紧逼，用上了他所用过最温柔的语调，“并不是说学位证就是工作的保证，但你总得有个计划。”

“我从不做计划——那不是你的专利？”

“那我就为你计划——你要上大学。”

安灼拉说完轻点了下头，就好像这事就这么定了，像决定今晚吃什么那样。接着，他回过头，像是什么事都没发生那样捡起被格朗泰尔丢飞的书包，掸了掸灰尘，挎上一根背带径直上了格朗泰尔的副驾驶座——像往常一样，等待格朗泰尔打开车门载他回家。

 

“我也被那儿录取了。”看到格朗泰尔摊开的录取通知书时安灼拉说道。而格朗泰尔刚才的喜悦就像是没打结的气球一样飞速瘪了下去。他皱起眉头。

“你干什么要申请那儿？你能上好得多的地方。”

“可能吧，”安灼拉耸了耸肩，“但这个学校给我全额奖学金。放弃了可惜。”

“呃，”格朗泰尔依旧皱眉看着他，“你不需要奖学金，根本不需要。你该去最好的大学，而不是最，” 他卡了卡壳，“经济的。”

“那不实用，R，”他又耸耸肩，“拿奖学金我就能无债一身轻地开始大学新生活，而不是背着比买栋房子还高的债务。那不值得。”

“那绝对值得——等等，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉敢说他眉心的皱纹已经能夹死一只蚊子，“不是因为我申请了，所以你才申请这所学校的对吗？”

“当然不是。”安灼拉语调平稳一点儿不像说谎，可格朗泰尔就是无法说服自己相信他。说谎时的安灼拉都时刻保持着他那张无懈可击的天使面孔，这让他对自己的猜测产生的愤怒和突如其来的无名火一块升起来，地狱之门也关不上它们。“我申请那所学校的唯一原因是它为我提供奖学金，而我正好需要。”

“可连 **我这种人** 都能得到那儿的奖学金。”

“你的是摔跤的奖学金，格朗泰尔。这跟学术的是两回事。”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔又抬高了音量，声音里的沮丧让安灼拉无奈地叹了口气，“我他妈向上帝发誓，要是你就为了跟我保持这什么见鬼的友谊而放弃你自己的未来——我绝对会杀了你！你不就喜欢做这种事吗，哈？你别想就这么撒谎来蒙混过关。”

“我没有，R，我就是打算去那儿的，就算你不去也一样。”

格朗泰尔盯着他的脸——可能有一分钟，然而他依旧无动于衷，眉毛都没抖一下。这让格朗泰尔气急败坏地起身，从旁边的椅背上抓起他的皮夹克。

“作为最好的朋友，有时候我他妈真恨死你了。”

“同感。”安灼拉在背后说道。

 

“安灼拉。”

“格朗泰尔？怎么了？”

“我选了另一个大学，”他说。安灼拉从餐盘中缓缓抬起头给了他一个疑惑的眼神。

“哦？为什么？”

“他们给我提供舞蹈的奖学金。”格朗泰尔面不改色地说谎，他十分好奇安灼拉接下来会作何反应。然而他——他只是一切如常。

“那太好了，R，”他说着还拍了两下手，“在哪？”

“往北大概两个小时路程，”他回答，“所以，你还要去先前那所学校？”

“当然。”安灼拉说，咬了一口手上的三明治。

 

“安灼拉，我得坦白件事。”

安灼拉抬起一根眉毛，从格朗泰尔床上坐起来。他刚才差点睡着了。他看向格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔正坐在桌边，心不在焉地摆弄一根圆珠笔，笔尖一进一出咔咔作响。

“嗯……你记得我说我要去的那所大学吗？”

“你一直保密的那所北边的神秘大学？”安灼拉语调没一点起伏，“记得。”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔抓了抓头发，“那是骗你的，那地方根本不存在。”

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛。

“你为什么——？”

“因为我以为你会为我放弃你的光明未来，那我没法接受。不过昨天你刚交了学费，”他耸耸肩，接着说道，“很高兴我不会影响到你？”

安灼拉面无表情：“不像我两周前说的那样，哈？”

“我知道。”格朗泰尔手上的圆珠笔头小鸡啄米似的又点了有十几下，最后滚到桌边，“所以——”他慢吞吞地说，“我也交了我的学费。”

“交给……我申请的大学？”安灼拉有些摸不着头脑，他眨了眨眼睛——里面的小池塘又活了过来。

“交给我们的大学，”格朗泰尔更正道，“好吧，我只申请了那一个大学。总之先试试，我想一年还不至于让我被退学？”

“谢天谢地，”安灼拉重重地吐出了憋在胸口的那口气，“说实话，我真不想一个人。”

“没办法，你又得跟我捆绑几年了。”

“我只想跟你一块。”

“我也是。”

他们俩的眼神在空气中交汇，在静默中稀薄的空气变得莫名的厚重又闷热，紧张在身后的一口大锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。安灼拉动了动身体——他打算起身走向格朗泰尔，缓解一下突如其来的尴尬。不幸的是，就在这时格朗泰尔转回了他的椅子，笔记本电脑发出的光打在他的脸上，留给安灼拉的只剩下了后背。他又躺下了。甚至不需要他命令蝴蝶们飞走，它们就自己扑扇着漂亮的翅膀悄悄溜出了窗缝——遵从内心地消失了去。

 

 

在大学时，那些奇妙时刻突然被污渍、水渍、来自内心的情感涂抹得模糊不堪。第一次这是安灼拉开始思考一个从前从未想过的问题：他和格朗泰尔的关系——是否会停下？

 

***

 

“你他妈的怎么回事？”通常情况下，安灼拉喜欢、甚至享受着格朗泰尔充满感染力的笑声，但针对他的情况除外。而且还在他疼得要死的时候——正如现在，他一点也不喜欢对面那个笑得抹眼泪的家伙了。

“我又不是故意的，”他满脸怒气地在胸前叉起手臂，坐在地上岔着双腿的情况下这动作让他觉得有点滑稽，像是脾气暴躁的小孩在地上耍赖，“有人撞上了我，然后我摔下了楼梯。”

格朗泰尔的笑声渐渐减弱下去，最终停下来时他弯下身子，分给了他些同情的目光。

“好吧，”他挑起眉毛，“不过，你要是乖乖当个普通学生，没在开学第一周就跑到图书馆来，就不会发生这种事了吧？”

“省着点口水用吧，”安灼拉想要站起身，可一动弹整条腿就疼得他立马跪了下来，他看着格朗泰尔急匆匆到他面前，清了清嗓子，好像在提一个再正常不过的建议，“拉我一把，麻烦您了？”

“当然了，不客气，”格朗泰尔伸出手臂环住他的腰，安灼拉站了起来，靠着格朗泰尔的身体，腿上的刺痛让他缩了缩身子，“严重吗？”格朗泰尔问。

“希望没骨折。”他说，格朗泰尔耸耸肩表示同情。而刚迈出一步，就被安灼拉举手叫停了。

“这样不成，”他皱着眉嘶地吸了口气，“我没法用脚着力，一点儿不行。回去还得走上半里路。”

“那就让我抗你回去咯？”格朗泰尔一本正经地建议道，安灼拉盯着他的脸，满脸惊恐。

“你说真的？”

“当然啦，你难道不知道我有多强壮？就你这小身板在我肩上轻如羽毛。”

“可那太可笑了。”

“这可是在大学里边。”格朗泰尔说，一副满不在乎的样子。不过确实没错，在大学里——他们还见过一个从头到脚包裹在蜘蛛侠套装里的家伙在石板路上溜滑板呢——一个闪着橘黄色小灯泡的花哨滑板。安灼拉叹了口气。

“好吧。”他尴尬地站在格朗泰尔背后，在格朗泰尔把他背到背上的时候不停地提醒自己：可别脸红着把脑袋缩进衣领里。

“你比看上去重。”格朗泰尔的声音从下方传来。

“你背是不背？”安灼拉的嘴巴离格朗泰尔的耳朵不足三英寸，他的下巴搁在毛绒绒头发边的肩膀上，毛绒绒的黑色卷毛蹭着他的脸颊，他松垮垮地环起格朗泰尔的脖子。

“当然背了，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉想象愤怒的表情浮现在他脸上，“这点重量对我来说我不费吹灰之力。”

“那就继续前进吧，好马儿。”

在返回宿舍的路上，他感觉着胸膛与格朗泰尔的后背接触的摩擦，和从宽阔后背传来的热度，在胸膛里不知怎的升起一股感激和莫名的喜欢——这感情对安灼拉来说稀奇得很，他甚至不知要如何来描述。

于是他决定不描述——最终他什么也没说。

 

***

 

“R。”安灼拉叫他，声音里压抑的激动的小颤音让格朗泰尔立刻转头看过去。安灼拉正盯着他的笔电屏幕，白光照得脸看着怪瘆人的。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我的社团申请通过了！”

“你的……呃，社会公正社团？”格朗泰尔回忆了一下那个诡异得不像学生社团的名字，丢下手里的铅笔，扔下那道他绞尽脑汁也解不出的数学题，“不是说学生会跟校长都得批准吗？”

“成功了，”安灼拉听上去自己都难以相信，“他们都同意了！”

“离成功不远了，加油哦。”格朗泰尔挑起眉毛赞了一句，抓起快滚下桌的铅笔插进自己顶着的那团黑色鸡窝，让安灼拉给拨弄了下去。

“你来不来？”他问，“第一次会议就在礼拜五晚上。”

“不。”

“为什么？”他说，皱起眉头，“礼拜五晚上你没课。”

“是没有，可我没打算参加。”

“为什么？”他不想像个发牢骚的小孩，“至少第一天来看看吧——万一就一个人来那实在是尴尬。”

“你知道的，至少有十个人都说过对你的社团感兴趣，”格朗泰尔说，“另外，你这社团可是为了社会公正——那样有我在就没戏。”

“为什么？”这是他第几个为什么了？

“因为——在你旁边你什么时候见我闭得上嘴了？只要我们一开始说话，主题就越跑越偏。就像咱俩的友情，你说说其中有百分之多少都是吵嘴架？”

“那你也可以来的——”

“我不想，不过还是谢谢邀请。”

 

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，三两步走到正在食堂吃午饭的格朗泰尔对面坐下，“今天晚上的会议你来吧？”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔叹气着放下了手里啃了两口的三明治，“都三个月了，你怎么又提起这事？”

“因为现在他们是我的朋友了，”他说，“是亲近的好朋友。我希望你也能见见他们，只有在会议上我们才能聚到一块儿。”

“那我在会议结束时候去行不行？”格朗泰尔充满希望地看向安灼拉，被恶狠狠地瞪了回来。

“你以前说过，只要我真心地请求你你就会来。”

“是哦，我说过。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。

安灼拉天空大海一样的蓝眼睛望向了他，像阳光照向水波那样波光粼粼。在这时候他永远无计可施。“求你了。”海面礁石上的罗蕾莱开口。

格朗泰尔瞪了这个漂亮的家伙一眼，气呼呼地抓起盘子里的三明治，一口咬掉了半拉。“好。”他带着怨气说，声音和嘴里的三明治搅和在一块，不过安灼拉听得清楚。他点点头，大步离开了食堂。

 

格朗泰尔终于忍不住继续当个安静的乖宝宝开口的时候，会议才刚开始十六分钟。在安灼拉把他介绍给社团的大伙、接着他被若李很快地接受并且热烈欢迎了之后，他便无所事事地坐在了桌旁。尽管如此，安灼拉和格朗泰尔都知道，这事无论如何都会发生，不过是时间早晚的问题。

“你真的有意识到吗？”在安灼拉切换幻灯片的时候格朗泰尔突然插嘴，“即使同性伴侣也被允许收养孩子，这依旧不会解决儿童收养和儿童遭受虐待的问题。”

如果说之前的房间里是安静的，那么现在已经变成了死寂。所有成员都看向格朗泰尔，用惊恐又担忧的目光看着这位大无畏的“安灼拉最好的朋友”。除了安灼拉——他也正拿着那双要命的蓝眼睛盯着他，还有他的精神和灵魂也一同紧逼了过去，但他眼神坚定清明。

“可它不会造成更多伤害。”金发的神祇开口。

“但也不会有什么帮助。”吊儿郎当的凡人懒洋洋地依靠在椅背上回击。

“它不会造成更多伤害，”他更用力地重复了一边，“不对吗？”

“是，但是安灼拉，”格朗泰尔倾身向前，安灼拉也下意识朝他前进了一步，“已经存在的、那么多在寄养家庭中被虐待的儿童——你能为他们做什么呢？另外，你是否了解过，很多伴侣都想要收养外国宝宝，而那些被留在福利院无人照管、没人爱的孩子呢——你又能为他们做些什么？如果一个孩子超过了三岁，那么他就几乎失去了再次被收养的可能——你又能为那些孩子做什么？你知不知道，事实上大多数孩子受到的虐待并不来自福利机构，而是合法收养他们的、完美的混蛋父母——你又能为此做些什么？”

“我做不了什么实际意义上的事，但世界上一定有足够多的人愿意爱他们——”

“是啊，爱，你还记不记得初中时每礼拜一早上珍妮都带着黑眼圈走进教室？”

“好，那你有什么建议，R？”手里的幻灯片遥控器让安灼拉攥得咔地一响，他一甩手将遥控器扔到桌面上。砸落桌面的一响过后，他发现全屋人的目光都落在了他俩身上。

“不知道啊，”格朗泰尔欠揍地挑了挑眉，“那不是你要做的吗？”

“除非你想要我去向政府请愿，叫他们定下规定：在领养孩子前伴侣必须进行严格评估和筛选。否则我可没别的主意了。”

“这听起来可有点柏拉图理想国的味道了，”格朗泰尔勾起嘴角，“所有跟柏拉图的想法相近的都该被扔进垃圾车碾成粉末丢掉。”

“我知道你对柏拉图有多厌恶，好吗？”安灼拉叹了口气，抵制住疯狂地想要按压太阳穴的冲动，“但你说的这些——真的和我们讨论的‘提高人们对支持同性伴侣收养孩子的法案的关注’有关？”

“这取决于你是否让我继续下去。”

“不用了，”安灼拉斩钉截铁地打断了他，“我们没时间——”

“可你还有时间讨论给政府写信呢？”

“好吧，对、没错，R，这不是我们这次开会的目的吗？”安灼拉有只用声音就能翻白眼的神奇能力——格朗泰尔当然不会对此感到惊讶。

“有他妈的什么意义？”他挑眉。

“行了，我们又不需要你执笔写信。”

“学生写的信没个屁用，你知道，”格朗泰尔摆了摆头，轻蔑一笑，“要是你能组织整个学校的学生给他们办公室来个连环夺命call没准还能有点作用。不过即使是这样——”

“好主意，但不切实际。”

“你只是在浪费时间，安灼拉，就和高中时一样，就像你那次为学生制服发起的抗议——还有为教师工资的那次一样。实际上那有产生什么效果吗？”

安灼拉叹了口气，抬起头来。在全房间的人尴尬的注视下，他决定尽快结束这场谈话——或者说这场争吵，“如果你没什么积极的提议，格朗泰尔，那么我恳请你停止讲话。”

格朗泰尔歪头一咧嘴：“你是老大，如你所愿。”

 

“他不是说你俩是最好的朋友吗？”安灼拉无意间听到若李在R耳边悄悄说道。他们正在写信，没人吭声。安静的房间里即使隔着桌子安灼拉也听见了他们的对话。他继续假装在纸上写东西，假装自己没竖起耳朵、注意力已经飘到对面格朗泰尔跟若李那儿去了。“你不觉得你刚认识别人的时候都表现得超友善的吗？”格朗泰尔的手指灵活地转着铅笔，小声对若李说，“可你们一旦成了最好的朋友，你就会变得——怎么说——无法无天原形毕露了？”

“你的意思是，做你的朋友还得达到一定等级，才能获得被‘欺负’的殊荣了？”若李问，格朗泰尔捂着嘴巴笑了笑。

“嗯……算是？你该说，达到一定等级才能得到被信任、或者被信仰的殊荣。你给了他最真诚的信任，这样即使你惹恼了他，他也还是不会离开你的。没有任何人比安灼拉更让我信任了。”

被安灼拉紧握住的笔悬停下来，在下一个单词的位置留下了一小团黑色墨迹。接着，他又疯狂地开始写些什么了——是给政府的信抑或是任何胡言乱语那都无从得知——可尽管这样，在他的腹部和脸颊升起的高温都使他难以集中，那几行漆黑的字母已经扭曲了样貌。

 

***

 

“嘿，我刚下了新一期《危险边缘》，如果你想一块看的话，”听见门响的时候格朗泰尔说，目光没离开电脑屏幕，“那个垃圾网站还看不了呢。猜到你会说什么我们不该为了看 **这破节目** 就用不合法手段布拉布拉布拉，但是——”他毫无预兆地转过椅子，面前一头金发的大理石雕塑的脸上布满了属于人类的泪水，安灼拉红着眼眶的样子吓得他从椅子上一下跳了下来。

“怎么了？”他压着安灼拉的肩膀把他推到床边坐下，“精英杀手R有新任务了吗？”

“没，”安灼拉挥挥手，他想装作不在意的样子却打了个哭嗝，“全都是我自己的错。”

“怎么了？”

安灼拉递给他一叠纸，边缘抓得皱皱巴巴的。格朗泰尔接到手里。

是篇随笔作业，最顶端写了个大大的65。分数上的红圈像张大张的嘴巴发出讽刺的笑声。

“操，”格朗泰尔骂了一句，到安灼拉身边坐下，“怎么回事？”

“我忘了时间了，”安灼拉拿袖口擦擦鼻子，格朗泰尔假装没看到上面蹭的鼻涕，为此安灼拉默默在心里道了个谢，“我忙着朋友们的事、其他课程、还有打工——就这么把这门课落下了。我猜到了这次考试成绩会很糟，没想到会这么——”

“起码还不是不能挽救不是吗？还没那么——”

“可要是想达到毕业生前5%的成绩那确实无法挽救了！”安灼拉吸溜着鼻涕打断他，“我必须得、必须得达到——如果我想毕业以后拿到带薪实习的资格。”

格朗泰尔没说话，他抬起手抱住了他的肩膀。而安灼拉放任自己在格朗泰尔的肩上静静流起了眼泪。

“我太蠢了，”他把头埋在格朗泰尔颈窝嘀咕道，“我该在这门课拿前几名的。”

“你他妈敢说自己蠢，安灼拉？”格朗泰尔呼噜了一下他弓着的后背，“65分可算不上技术失误。”

“对我来说是。”

“我说不是就不是。我知道的。”

“你知道是什么意思？”安灼拉微微抬起头，皱起眉头。格朗泰尔躲闪着他的注视，眼神向没有安灼拉的另一边飘过去，盯着宿舍门。“格朗泰尔？”

“我一直没告诉你，”格朗泰尔语调平平，承认道，“我想象不出你听了会作何反应。”

安灼拉歪了歪头，脸上挂着的眼泪很快被抛到了脑后。

“——呃，我微积分挂了。”

“挂了？”安灼拉重复道，他眨眨眼，挂在睫毛尖的泪珠滴落下来，，“现在才期中？”

“我们一共有四次考试决定期末成绩——而我已经挂了两次，”他耸耸肩，故作轻松道，“救不回来了。两天前我就决定放弃了。”

“你居然没告诉我？”安灼拉问，因为这有点受伤。

“你对学习这方面的看法——可没人比我更清楚了，”格朗泰尔的手掌握成拳头又松开，又握回拳头，“我知道你不是——但是你就是——你懂我的意思，你总把学习看那么重要。”

“R，”安灼拉深吸一口气，一字一句地说，“自从开始学数学的第一天你就讨厌它，我知道。你会和它的——呃，高级版不对付，这很正常。”

“是啊，但没它我就毕不了业。”

安灼拉叹了口气，他俩同时安静下来。安灼拉瞥见格朗泰尔的眼角也有几滴眼泪溜了出来，而他无声的、却又无法控制地哭泣着，看上去企图将眼泪全都吞回眼眶里去。安灼拉抵住他的肩膀，感受着他身体的轻微颤抖，希望这能给他些依靠，“你的专业必须要学吗？”他轻声问。

“嗯，”格朗泰尔轻点了点头，“我可以去重修，可——可我第二次依旧过不了呢？我想是过不了了——我他妈的没有一点儿数学的天赋，安灼拉，一丁点儿都没有——我他妈甚至找过家教，可依旧一窍不通。”

“那——你可以试试换个专业？”

“换什么？”格朗泰尔哼了一声，“任何我喜欢的东西都是没用的，是废物，赚不了一分钱。任何需要数学的我都过不了。那还能剩下点什么？”

“商科？”安灼拉建议道，在看到对方惊恐的表情后把目光转向一边，“好吧，好吧。那么就选个你喜欢的。”

“我才说过赚不了钱，这么快你就忘了？”

“既然要换，就来个刺激点的——光荣地失败，嗯哼？”

“这可真是个糟糕透顶的建议，不过——反正我也没什么期待。”安灼拉撞了下他的肩膀。

“都会好的。”他蹭了蹭格朗泰尔的脸，“你去列个不需要上微积分的专业表，找找你喜欢的。我保证，肯定有个能让你毕业以后不至于沦落街头。毫无疑问绝对会有。”

“我恨死微积分了。”格朗泰尔咕哝道。

“我知道，不过它就要结束了，你再也不用想它啦。”安灼拉笑起来几乎有鼓舞空气的作用，格朗泰尔发现自己也不自觉地抬高了嘴角。

他笑着转身和安灼拉面对面：“听你这么说让我觉得比听若李那个又臭又长又激情四溢的‘格朗泰尔你真聪明’的演讲还受鼓舞——那可真他妈羞耻。”

安灼拉耸耸肩，“得知自己对你这么了解让我很是欣慰，”他眯眯眼睛，“现在说够了我们的抑郁大学生活——来看《危险边缘》吧，到早上六点！”

“不，不想看了，”格朗泰尔笑着说，“我们就——聊聊天好不好？”他突然向后一倒，躺在床上，“我怎么觉得我们好久都没聊天了呢？我想跟你聊天。”

“好，”说着，安灼拉在他旁边躺了下来，“那聊什么？”

最终他们当真熬到了早上六点——没看电视。当太阳照得安灼拉的金色波浪般的头发闪闪发光，试图用自己的光辉温暖他的身体的时候，安灼拉已经被暖意填满了，被从胸膛、从灵魂散发出来的阳光。当格朗泰尔黏在床上不想动弹、咕哝着他听不懂的声音、朝安灼拉偎过来的时候，他们身上不下一百个部位紧贴在一起的时候，他在半梦半醒中感受着格朗泰尔的温度和压力——

——而这只是片刻时光，它们在安灼拉的潜意识里翻了个跟头，没激起什么波浪。而保留它们的主人只是翻了个身，又沉入了梦乡。

 

***

 

“大家伙，猜猜我干了什么！”随着大门咣地一响，格朗泰尔的声音回响在小房间里，整个社团的人打了个机灵。安灼拉抬起头，拧起眉毛。

“无论你干了什么就不能等到会议结束以后再说？”

“我换专业了！”格朗泰尔毫不受影响。

“真的？”博须埃兴奋地大吼一声，突然间，所有人的目光都集中到了格朗泰尔身上——而格朗泰尔？他只盯着安灼拉呢。“你换什么了？”博须埃问。

“戏剧！”他说着举起胳膊，朝着围过来的人群做了个优雅的芭蕾旋转。

“真的？”热安尖叫起来，“和我一起！”

“跟你一起，亲爱的，”他又躬身来了个华丽的谢幕动作，“我要上表演、设计、演讲还有舞蹈课——我要做名平凡的舞台剧演员。”

“是吗？”安灼拉干巴巴地问道，格朗泰尔重新抬起目光，“你确定这是个明智的选择？”

格朗泰尔挑起一根眉毛：“从高中起我就喜欢戏剧——你知道的。而且，”他耸耸肩，“——要失败就光荣地失败，你说的？”

“听上去挺明智。”安灼拉说，克制着想要占据他眼角和嘴角的笑容。而格朗泰尔大笑起来，冲到他身边扯着他的袖子把还矜持着的安灼拉拽了出来。满脸笑容的格朗泰尔拽着一脸困惑的安灼拉立足在房间中央，毫无预兆地，他把一只手搭在了他的腰上，另一只轻放于肩膀——他们开始在房间里旋转。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉惊恐地大叫起来，紧紧扣住格朗泰尔的手，“我不会跳舞！”

“你可真幸运哪，因为你的舞伴会。”格朗泰尔在他耳边轻声说，加快了旋转的舞步，安灼拉抓住他的手出了薄汗，于是他更紧地抓住了另一只手，格朗泰尔腰间的衬衫也叫他抓出了褶皱。

“我就要撞上桌子了！我要死了！”

“有我这个优秀的舞伴就不会让你死。”那两片泛着粉红的柔软嘴唇说。安灼拉翻了个白眼，顺从地跟着那越来越快的脚步跳完了全场。几分钟后，他们旋转回最开始的桌旁，安灼拉被强迫地来了个夸张的下腰，他半长的金色卷发的发尾几乎从地板上扫过。

“现在你觉得我是不是做了个明智的决定？”

“太明智了，你可真是跳舞小天才，”安灼拉面无表情地仰视他，“那么您介意在我脑充血之前拉我起来吗？”

他被格朗泰尔拉起来时一阵头晕目眩，恍惚地用手撑住桌面，感受平衡感重新回到身体。这时才发现小房间里鸦雀无声。他看看周围一脸呆若木鸡迷惑不解的朋友们，正打算问问这是怎么回事时，巴阿雷打破了寂静：

“我还从没想过有看见你跳舞的一天。”

他带着愉悦的口气突然打破了大伙的话匣子，一瞬间房间被窃窃私语声填满了，像是有一群黄蜂从蜂巢里倾巢而出。

“我再也、再也、不会再跳一次。下次这种情况发生前，我会阻止。”他回答说。

“噢，”热安哀嚎一声，“别这样安灼拉，你那双长腿跳起来多棒！”安灼拉听见不远处格朗泰尔的一声轻哼。

“那也不。”他坚定地再次拒绝。

“可你跟格朗泰尔跳了！”

“对，只有格朗泰尔有这项特权，而他——”他的目光尖锐地射向一脸无辜的格朗泰尔，“在行使特权前该好好地动动他的脑子再谨慎地做决定。”

“我会更加更加更加谨慎的，老大，”格朗泰尔咧开笑，靠向他耳边说，吐出的热气让安灼拉打了个颤，“不过我保证下次再行使特权的时候还会打你个措手不及。”

无数场景在他的脑海中被描绘起来——多得安灼拉不得不把那些他在脑子里勾绘的画笔一股脑扫下桌面去。他翻了个白眼，清清嗓子：“现在我们能继续会议了吗？”再一次让他们被弃置在了桌脚之下。

 

***

 

“巴阿雷？怎么了？”

“能来接一下格朗泰尔吗？”巴阿雷在一片嘈杂声里冲电话嚷嚷，大嗓门让安灼拉在电话这头打了个激灵。

“你们在哪？”

“柯林斯。”

“二十分钟。”

 

他到酒吧门口的时候，巴阿雷跟格朗泰尔已经在那等着了。格朗泰尔像一滩烂泥挂在巴阿雷肩膀上不省人事。

“嘿。”安灼拉叫了他一声。醉醺醺的烂泥露出一双酒气迷蒙的眼睛，在面前的金色轮廓逐渐清晰时乍然亮了起来。

“是你，”他含糊不清地咕哝出声，顺便打了个愉快的酒嗝，“嘿，你好啊。”

“你好？”安灼拉扬起眉头瞧了瞧这家伙，转向巴阿雷，“他喝了多少？”

“我也不清楚——我来的时候他就在了。”

“好吧，把这个麻烦鬼交给我吧。”巴阿雷松了手，没骨头的格朗泰尔心甘情愿地撞进安灼拉准备好的臂弯里。

“我会努力不吐你身上。”他傻笑着弯下腰对安灼拉的衣服说。

“希望如此，”安灼拉重重叹了口气，“格朗泰尔，这周里第二回了。你到底想干什么？”

“你也该来酒吧看看，”不知道是不清醒还是故意，醉鬼转移话题，“你从来都不来酒吧。”

“酒精是个浪费金钱毒害肝脏的玩意儿。”

“可这可 **好玩儿** 了。”醉鬼撅起嘴巴。

“不管你说什么，不。”安灼拉摇头，格朗泰尔再次抬起脑袋给了他一个大大的灿烂微笑。

“有时候我可真看不懂你俩。”巴阿雷走在俩人身边，抱着手臂出声。听到这评论的安灼拉跟格朗泰尔都转过头瞧向他。

“什么意思？”

“就这种情况，”巴阿雷拍了两下手，企图让那两个疑惑地瞅着他的家伙能跟他感同身受——感受一下这被充斥了宽容、喜爱和矛盾的多种空气包围的奇妙氛围，遗憾的是这两块木头依旧无动于衷，他只好放下手继续说下去，“我真不明白你俩是怎么共处下去的——看着你们我总觉得你们两个就该在争吵里永远不对盘。瞧，可你俩却没讨厌对方——这简直就像把磁铁两极放到一边去了，让针尖跟麦芒也站在一块儿。”

“什么？”安灼拉如此回复。而格朗泰尔——他依旧安静地倚在安灼拉臂弯里，也许是在不省人事。

“我可不是在挑拨离间，”巴阿雷赶忙挥了挥手以示清白，“就只是不明白。”

“这没什么难懂的，真的，”安灼拉看了看靠在剪头的那个毛线团脑袋，“格朗泰尔一直在我身边——在我需要他的时候，万事顺利的时候、遇上坎坷的时候，重要的、不重要的时候，他都在我身边。这不会因为他是个爱满嘴跑火车的傻瓜还是总喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼有任何分别。”

“如果冒犯了那实在抱歉，”巴阿雷一贯地粗手粗脚地在他后背来了一巴掌，安灼拉往前一个踉跄，“我不是故意的。可你说是不是？你俩就像两极。”

安灼拉低头看去，在昏暗的暖色灯光下格朗泰尔安静地把头埋在他的毛衣里，似乎又被酒精隔绝在了世界之外。抬起头，他想说些什么，说出那些在私密的角落徘徊了十年的话，可言语却似乎突然离他而去。他张了张嘴，没有声音从嘴角泄露出来。

“这大概就是我们的相处方式吧——补色定律，或是引力法则。”最终他如此说道。

“别提牛顿好不好。”突然格朗泰尔出声，他的嘴唇贴着他衣服的布料，说起话来瘙着安灼拉肩膀的痒。

“好了，R，”他拍拍那家伙的后背，“不说牛顿。”

 

***

 

曾有一时——就一个转瞬即逝的时刻——安灼拉发誓它不会再在脑海中出现，他要将它放逐到北冰洋去，刑期是终身。

 

他正跟宿舍的门较劲。平时只作为摆设的门栓今天似乎从里面插上了。不过在坚持不懈地捅了无数次钥匙拨弄锁眼之后，久置不用的门栓证明了它确实能力有限。门吱呀一声打开了。安灼拉踏上熟悉的浅色木地板顺手关上门，这时熟悉的声音在不远处响起：“安灼拉。”声音带着慌乱的喘息。他转过头——不，他宁愿他从未看过眼前的景象。

他低骂一声，尽管立即紧捂住了上半张脸，粉红色还是迅速爬了上来。“门栓……”他小声道。

“锁上了。”从床上传来的声音紧绷着。

“你好，”安灼拉一只手捂着眼睛，挪开另一只手朝着床的方向挥了挥手，刚刚那躺着个一丝没挂的女孩，虽然他看不见，但他猜现在她也不会凭空消失，“很高兴见到你——我现在就走。”

他转身冲向门口，脑门咚地一声撞上了门框。吃痛地呜咽一声，他落荒而逃。

楼梯和扶手似乎在迅速糊成一团，咸涩的泪水带来的刺痛让他心里窝火。 **他有什么理由感到受伤吗？这根本毫无意义。** 他对自己解释道。 **完全是自寻烦恼** ，他指责那些不受控制的液体，推开楼梯间的大门。格朗泰尔总会有他人陪伴，而安灼拉——安灼拉会始终踽踽独行。世界如此运转， **从现在开始他得习惯** ，他暗自握拳， **他会的。**

***

接着，那个无法忘记、不能摆脱，在他身后穷追不舍的噩梦袭来。虽然最终它们隐于黑暗，但在那之前它们已融进了他的骨血与灵魂。

 

“安灼拉！”他回过头，古费拉克朝他跑来，声音在喘息声中断断续续，他在一棵高大的梧桐树下站定，等他赶上来，“格朗泰尔怎么样？”

安灼拉迷惑地眨了眨眼。

“我猜挺好的？”

“谢天谢地，”古费拉克吐出长长一口气，“我们都担心死了。”

“担心什么？”像是一块石头突然被他生吞下去，他的呼吸开始不由自主地短促地冲击起喉咙。他盯着古费拉克：“格朗泰尔怎么了？”

“我以为你知道？”古费拉克睁大双眼，“他怎么会没先告诉你？”

“可能我并不在他的紧急联系人里，”他挣扎着哼了一声，“发生什么了？”

“我也没看到，”古费拉克说，“是别的宿舍传来的——他们说他在楼门口被车撞了——有人看到他被送去了医院。”

“操，”安灼拉感到全身的血液似乎同时涌向了头顶，眩晕让他脚下不稳，他拽住古费拉克的手臂，“他还好吗？”

“我也是来问你的！”古费拉克吃痛地甩开他的手，“我不知道！他们说——”

他住了口。寂静在虚空中给了安灼拉一拳，包裹着血液的心脏在胸膛里结了冰——停止跳跃的心脏是怎么让人还活着的？

“他们说什么？”他感觉着自己的嘴唇上下翕动。

“他们都是胡说八道的。”古费拉克抬头看着梧桐树梢。

“他们 **说什么** 了？”

“格朗泰尔不会有事的，”古费拉克依旧没有正面回答，“他会继续活蹦乱跳地喝酒开玩笑，我保证。”

“他死不了。”安灼拉说给古费拉克——或是他自己。他飞快地从古费拉克身边走过，朝着他停在路边的车走去。

“肯定。”古费拉克在后面喊道。

“肯定。”他大步走去。不一会儿，他开始奔跑。

 

“我来探望米歇尔·格朗泰尔，”安灼拉气喘吁吁地说。接待的前台小护士抬起眼睛瞧他。

“您是家属？”

“是的，我们是兄弟，”他攥起双手，“我妈妈已经在病房了，她叫我赶紧赶来。”

“您有身份证明吗？”安灼拉解锁手机屏幕放上前台，上面是手机的所有者ID——刚编辑好的“格朗泰尔” 静静地缀在他的名字后。

“抱歉，这不是正规的身份证明。”小护士把手机还了回来。

“我没带，抱歉，”他不顾一切地探身向前，“求您让我进去——我必须得去看他。”小护士无奈地摇了摇头，对他说，601。601，601,601，在心中默念着，他飞奔上楼，病房的大门在他面前被大力撞开。敞开的大门后，格朗泰尔躺在浅色床单的病床上，擦伤和淤青让他的脸看上去像个调色盘。但他没事，虽然萎靡不振，但好好地躺在那儿。

“安灼拉？”听见门响的格朗泰尔瞪大眼睛瞧着门口的他，“你怎么知道我在这儿的？”

“你没告诉我，哈？”他的眼神似乎要把床上躺着的家伙千刀万剐，安灼拉大步踱到床边给了他肩头一拳，用了他保证今天晚上就会出现淤青的力气，“ **一分钟** 都抽不出来给我发个短信告诉我你没事？”

“我不想让你担心，要是知道我在医院你又得——又得发疯了，”格朗泰尔迟疑地说，裹了创可贴的手指不安分地抓着床单边缘，“所以我本来打算出了院再告诉你的。”

“那么有没有人告诉你，我听到宿舍里其他人的传言——说你被车撞 **死** 的传言的时候我就 **已经要** 发疯了吗？”

“ **撞死？** ”格朗泰尔不可置信地重复，“我只是被车带倒了，几乎没被撞到。根本没必要叫救护车——他们只是担心我的脊椎也被撞了，不过万幸，唯一伤到的只有脸。”

“可我不知道！我看到的只有古费拉克气喘吁吁地找到我，问我你到底死了没有！而我他妈的 **什么都不知** 道！我能知道什么？你说我能知道什么？我只能猜测你他妈可能已经死了！你知道那猜测在心里悬着是什么滋味吗？”

“我不知道，”格朗泰尔柔声说，声音里的抱歉安抚了两下安灼拉炸起的狮子鬃毛，“但我没事。”

“你没事，”说着，安灼拉也泄了气般地坐在了格朗泰尔床头，并不存在的狮子鬃毛耷拉下去，他很疲倦，双腿也没力气再支撑下去，“你不能有事。”他的声音融化进了格朗泰尔身上厚重柔软的被子里。

“不能？”

“不会，”他说，“永远也不会再有事。”

 

***

 

“明天我要论文答辩了，”安灼拉说，“在全体老师面前。”

“你会把他们说到哑口无言的。”

“没错，我可准备多时了。” 他摩拳擦掌的样子逗笑了格朗泰尔。

“我知道，我知道。你准备了三个月了。每天晚上睡觉前我都得被迫听见你激情澎湃的演讲。”

“抱歉？”安灼拉挑了挑眉，格朗泰尔笑得更肆无忌惮了，雀跃跳跃在他的眼角眉梢。

“不碍事，起码我还看到不少有趣的演讲。”

“什么？”他装作气急败坏地推他一把。

“我可以去吗？”格朗泰尔说，“如果你不想我去的话也没关系，不过我想——”

“我想你来。我还以为你不愿意来的。”

“这可是你人生的重要时刻——那么就也是我的。而且，我还想知道更多关于危地马拉人口贩卖及其对联合国的影响的细节呢。”

“你知道我的论题？”

格朗泰尔朝天翻了个白眼，力度大地有一瞬间瞳孔居然消失在了眼皮里面：“你都叨叨那事 **多久** 了？”

“我以为你从来不听？”

“我一直在听。”

这话就像蜜糖，将安灼拉投入了甜蜜的深渊。而两天后，那个头发蓬乱却西装革履的格朗泰尔站在观众席的最前端为他的演讲拍红了巴掌时，他感到自己的身体正从深渊的另一端破空而出，飞向了由温暖的枫糖浆组成的太空。

 

 

学院大门在身后关闭，一同被封存的还有青涩的青春与学生时代。迎接他们的是两人尚未做好准备的真空——充斥着矛盾与迷惑，错误与承诺的那些时刻。

 

***

 

格朗泰尔打了个哈欠。

“嘿，”安灼拉叉腰皱眉，“别打哈欠了。你答应过我们可以现在谈的。”

“我醒着呢。”他捂着嘴边打哈欠边咕哝道，在电脑屏幕前舒服地趴下了。安灼拉瞪着他那头从未变过的鸟窝样的浓密卷发和褪色的宽松白衬衫衣领。

“格朗泰尔，”他撅起嘴巴抱起手臂，“不许你 **再** 在我面前睡过去。”

“可我好困。”那家伙懒洋洋地叹口气，活动了一下肩膀，半截纹身在薄薄的棉布后面隐隐若现。

“我们一周就只能见这么一面——要是你连这点时间都睡过去，我就要对你发火了。”

“发火？”他的声音被蒙在臂弯里软绵绵地搔着安灼拉的小心脏，“你出差的时候是让某个十九世纪的英国怨妇给传染了？”

“……”安灼拉感觉青筋正从额角一条条爆起，千言万语最后成了一句叹息，“好吧，虽然我的确去了伦敦。”

“那就是咯。”说话的人微微抬头，乱蓬蓬的鸟窝和手臂之间露出一双眯起的眼睛。柔和的室内光在他的瞳孔上打下了浅棕色光斑，它们看上去就像两颗褪色的墨绿玻璃珠——那依旧很美，安灼拉想，格朗泰尔身上未被发掘的美似乎永远层出不穷。“实习怎么样？”格朗泰尔问。

“很棒，”说到才结束的外出实习他的脸闪起光来，格朗泰尔最喜欢这时候的安灼拉——像是被激情点燃的火苗，云彩也要退避三舍的烈日，“真的非常棒。”

“那么伦敦呢？你打算留在那儿做个拄着长柄伞英国老绅士吗？”

他问出了今天他上司才问过的问题。你愿意留在英国分公司工作吗，安灼拉？他向他提出邀请，而安灼拉所做的只是再次重复了他的答案：

“我想我还是更愿意留在巴黎。”

格朗泰尔懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，接着又把那双漂亮的玻璃珠子藏进了臂弯：“那你下次什么时候回来？”

“下个月。”

“好——”

格朗泰尔浑身散发的困意让安灼拉无奈地叹了口气：“别跟我说你又要睡了，格朗泰尔？”

“嗯哼，”那家伙不置可否地哼了一声，“说点什么让我有个好梦？”那只趴在桌面上的柔软小动物，看到他放松、顺从、昏昏欲睡的样子，安灼拉难以抑制自己脱口而出的温柔：

“那么，”他清了清嗓子，“你是个心怀大志企图革命的海盗——”

“那是你。”格朗泰尔打断道。

“你在一艘轮船上——”

“拜托，安灼拉，海盗都在小帆船上的。”

“好吧，那么你是——在1912年四月，站在漂流于大西洋海面上一艘小帆船甲板上的一名心怀大志的海盗。”

“接着……我们看到一艘轮船撞上了冰山？”格朗泰尔埋在手臂里，让困意粘住了嘴巴，声音黏糊糊地传到安灼拉耳边。大概是快要睡着了，安灼拉微笑着支起脸颊。

“对，于是你开始朝着正沉入海水的轮船用力划去，接着，你被什么东西吸引了目光。”

他的声音渐渐隐没在那片有着沉船、木舟、风声和月光的寂静海域，他听见格朗泰尔发出了最后一声低低的鼻音，沉入了平稳的呼吸。

他注视着那团被笼罩在柔和暖黄光晕中陷入沉睡的柔软小动物——也许时间有点儿长了，啪地一声，他合上笔记本电脑，啪地一声，他提醒自己，别去打扰。

 

***

 

“我们没必要这样。”格朗泰尔的声音回响在树叶的沙沙声中。他们已经在树林里安静地徒步了二十来分钟，也许这能打破他俩保持不说话的最高记录了。“我们该在你回来的第一天干点更有意思的事——可是，观鸟？”

“你忘了我不在的时候你叨叨了多少回了吗？”安灼拉扭头看向他，“我得看看这有什么值得你这样小题大做的。”

“就算你这么说，这不还是这样？”他摊手示意了一下周围静默的空气，一只鸟儿落在树梢，翅膀拍打的余音在树林里回荡。

“还是哪样？瞧，你给我讲了一路了——我想我就要跟上了？关于你的鸟类知识课程——”

“不，我们大概永远也跟不上彼此。”安灼拉扭过头，格朗泰尔朝他绽开一个小小的微笑。

“所以——我们永远不会厌倦彼此。”安灼拉也勾起嘴角。

“哦，所以，”格朗泰尔狡黠地眯起眼睛，“你是说你一点都没厌倦这个无聊的树林咯？埋伏在树林里可不是人人都能做到的事。”

“你爱它们，”安灼拉耸了耸肩，看向枝头那只灰褐色的小鸟扑棱起翅膀，“教教我如何爱上它。”

格朗泰尔看向他的目光灼灼，时间长得甚至让安灼拉开始回忆自己是否说错了什么。有那么一刻，稍纵即逝的一刻，莫名的恐慌袭上他心头——突然他想逃得越远越好。

 

***

 

“那么，”听见关门声响时格朗泰尔开口，“你觉得他怎样？”

“一个金发的——”安灼拉面无表情地推开盛着啃剩的披萨边的盘子，“刻薄的家伙。”

“观察得真是细致入微，哈？”格朗泰尔倚在门框上朝他挑眉，那副样子像极了詹姆斯·迪恩，“但我想听你说说关于性格方面的评价——或者关于他整个人的，你懂我的意思。”

“我不喜欢他。”安灼拉直截了当地说，同时对这样毫无理由讨厌别人的自己升起些许恼火。格朗泰尔从门框上把自己拽下来，迷惑不解地瞪着他。

“可是为什么？”他问——他怎么那么蠢？安灼拉想——“他到底哪里不好？”

“不喜欢他有必要理由充足吗？”他像个蛮横无理的大小姐——这让他心生厌恶又难以克制。他拿起桌上的饮料转身走进厨房，将它们一并冲入水槽。而带着气泡的彩色液体打着旋消失似乎还没能纾解他的心头郁结，有那么一瞬间他甚至起了让手里的玻璃杯炸开在脚下的念头。

“当然需要。”

“为什么？又不是我要和他约会。”

“因为我全心全意地相信你和你的判断。”

“那么要是我叫你放他鸽子呢？”安灼拉冷哼一声。

“那我就放，”从即将到达的歇斯底里中，安灼拉眨了眨眼，唤回一丝理智，“只要你给我个理由。给我个好理由。”

“你愿意听我的话就放他鸽子就是个好理由——你看，也许你根本没那么在乎他。”

“这不公平，”格朗泰尔生气了，这在他俩的对话里几乎是头一遭，这让安灼拉心里升起某些不该有的邪恶的自豪感，“你也压根没回答我的问题。”

“没什么可回答的。气场不合罢了。”

“怎么不合？我们他妈就只坐在一块吃过披萨看了几集海绵宝宝！他能给你留下什么糟糕印象？”

“我他妈不知道！”他现在他妈只想赶紧结束这个话题，安灼拉伸手去够搭在沙发上的外套，“我！不！在！意！”他把胳膊塞进袖子，一字一顿地大声嚷嚷起来，“你他妈爱喜欢不喜欢，我他妈什么也不说了！”

格朗泰尔抓住他还没来得及塞进袖子的那只手臂，绿眼睛认真地看向他躲闪的眼睛：“你不能这样。”

“放开。”他的语气该死的冷——他不知道为什么会这样——他们俩都僵住了，在一片死寂中他抽回胳膊。被格朗泰尔再一次紧紧抓住了。

“你不能就这么怒气冲冲地从我家门冲出去。”

“我他妈想干嘛干嘛，我是成年人了，你也一样。”

“成年人解决问题的方法是谈话，而不是像个气急败坏的小屁孩哭着跑掉。”

他气急败坏地扯下了穿了一半的外套，放弃一般地把它摔到了地上。漂亮的金发在他的搓揉下成了个像格朗泰尔的鸟窝一样的金色毛线团。

“我不知道怎么回答。”

“为什么你不想我跟他约会？”格朗泰尔问，再次，柔声问。

有那么一瞬间，大概蜂鸟振了一次翅膀，狂风刮掉了一片树叶，对面那双清澈的绿眼睛消失又再次显现的功夫，他想以抓住那团蓬松打卷的头发、狠狠顶住那两片抹了蜜糖的嘴唇、紧贴上那具身体、紧到能听到格朗泰尔身体里血液奔腾流淌的声音作为回答。这念头闪电般击中了他的脑海——

——又电光般飞快地消失在天际。他后退一了步，听到自己说：“他很好，他很好，我得走了。也许，”他吞了口唾沫，它们徘徊不下，“也许只是我怕你和他在一起的时间比我更多。”

这是真相。

这不是真相。

“永远不会，”格朗泰尔摇头发誓的样子似乎已经被蒙在了世界之外，他只是机械地听着他说，“我不会的，我保证。”

“好吧，”他的头上下动了动，“好吧，”他重复道，“他通过了。”格朗泰尔笑了，灿烂的微笑，露出了他可爱的兔牙和酒窝。而安灼拉没法还他一个同样美好的微笑。他不能。

 

***

 

“嘿，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔停下在手机键盘上的戳戳点点，抬起头对旁边的人说，“猜猜我收到了谁的邮件？”

“雅克，他哭着求你重归于好。”

“去他的，”格朗泰尔笑着挥挥手，“这主意不错，可惜不是。是古费拉克。”

“古费拉克？”安灼拉抬起头，“他说什么？”

“他问你有没有时间参加下个月的‘毕业一周年同学聚会’。”

“在哪？”

“缪尚。他说所有人都同意了，下刀子顶案板坐飞机坐火车都要赶来。”

“那好，”安灼拉笑了，“也算我们一份。”

 

***

 

那时，当他们与久未相聚的朋友们重逢，格朗泰尔第一百次忘了他的手套，鼻尖红红的像是红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫，他穿着十六岁时的蓝色风衣穿过咖啡馆的狭窄过道朝他走来，手里捧的是不需询问就知道的安灼拉最爱的榛果抹茶——

——而那只不过是又一个片刻，与先前的从没什么不同。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 之前保证的happy ending。

“能再次见面真是太棒了。”格朗泰尔揣着冻得发僵的双手缩起脖子，跟安灼拉并肩走在回公寓的路上。巴黎冬日的气温在阳光刚一藏起来时就肆意跌落下去，此时更是撒了欢。道路两旁光秃秃的树枝枝头落了一层冰凉的糖霜。新落的积雪虽不足一公分，但在他俩四只脚的攻势下不得不开始吱嘎作响。安灼拉谨慎地挽了格朗泰尔左臂的臂弯。（“不想滑倒。”他如是说。）

他点点头，“是啊，我真想他们，”他微笑着看向前方尚未盖上印记的银白小路，“但真见了面才知道——我是有这么想念他们。”

“想念总是很容易就被忽视。”格朗泰尔往手心里哈了一口气，短暂的热量并未解救麻木的指尖——“你就不能不忘记戴手套？”安灼拉挑起眉毛——白色雾气消失在雪后星星尚未浮现的夜空。安灼拉摇了摇头。

“快走吧，回家我做热可可。”

格朗泰尔欢呼一声，跟安灼拉在月光、冰碴、以及冻人的微风里笑了起来。

他们在雪地上留下了间距最长的脚印，银白色的雪尘在脚跟飞扬——这能打破他们回家时间的最短记录了。将恼人的楼梯甩在身后，在房门打开涌出温暖气息时格朗泰尔发出一声舒服的呻吟。

“你知道吗？我第一次这么庆幸你是个‘人形冰山’，”他从袖口伸出四只手指头尖比了个引号，“这简直太暖和了！冒昧打听一下暖气费有多少？”

“大概比买吃的的钱多个几倍，”安灼拉说着蹬掉脚上的靴子，“去把手放暖气上烤烤，不用我说吧？”

格朗泰尔点点头：“对了，能不能用下你的笔记本？发个邮件，我的坏了。”安灼拉应了一声，到灶台旁去摆弄他的热可可。格朗泰尔转到桌边，从暖气片那拉过椅子坐到电脑前。

“你又要用平底锅煮热巧克力？”他问。

“只有平底锅能用，R，”安灼拉摆弄着锅子，锅底在灶台上落座发出咣唧一声响，“别那么多事了，起码比微波炉加热的强。”

格朗泰尔的角落传来几声嘀咕，但他只听见了最响的那声“见鬼”，他故意无视了这个总搞出麻烦的麻烦鬼。因此在格朗泰尔拿着笔记本电脑来找他时，他正往巧克力里搅拌牛奶。

“安灼拉。”这语调很不正常。安灼拉将牛奶放在桌面，转过身。目光从格朗泰尔复杂的面部表情滑落到打开的电脑屏幕——那封离开前他忘记关闭的邮件。

“操，”他一把拍上了笔记本电脑的盖子，才想起——“你读过了？”

“翻开盖子它就在眼前。”

有什么东西在安灼拉脑子里无声地炸开：“那也不代表你就能随便读！”他朝格朗泰尔大吼，也许他有些过激了，格朗泰尔被吓了一跳。

“你要去美国了吗？”格朗泰尔问，他迟疑着躲闪着颤抖着，安灼拉知道自己再一次被这家伙打败了。他放下电脑，叹了口气。

“所以我才不想告诉你。”

“你要离开了吗？”

“不，”他摇摇头，“我不会离开。”

“但邮件上写——”格朗泰尔无助地指向柜子上静静躺着的笔记本电脑，“你被录用了。”

“我打算拒绝。”他转回身，熄灭了锅底跳动的火苗，将牛奶放到另一边的炉架上。

“你怎么能——”格朗泰尔冲着他的背后逼问，安灼拉闭上了眼，他的拇指和食指紧捏着打火的旋钮就快失去了知觉，而格朗泰尔还在继续，“它给的薪水，还有它能带给你的机遇——那是你一直以来都梦寐以求的！”

“我知道，R。”

“你能作为顾问参与政治活动！而你要拒绝掉这些？”

“没错，”这是发自内心的，并非说谎，安灼拉给了自己一个鼓励的微笑，“今晚我就打算回绝，在你离开以后。”

“可是，天哪我不能接受——为什么？这么好的机会——”

“——我不想去美国，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉打断他，“这要我放弃所有——所有我爱的和我留恋的东西，所有我爱的人。”

“但那 **也** 是你爱的 **东西** ，那是你的梦想。”

“人总比东西更重要，是不是？”安灼拉搅拌着锅子里的热可可，尚未完全融进去的牛奶在上面留下白色的拉花，转眼融进了深棕色的滚烫可可里。

“他妈的到底有‘谁’能比你的梦想还重要？”格朗泰尔的绿眼睛似乎就要燃烧起来，刺痛了安灼拉的后脖颈——

——就在这个时刻，他突然明白了。没有真相，格朗泰尔永远不会放手让他再逃避任何问题，这压得他喘不过气，远比西西弗斯举在肩头的巨石重上千倍。他推着他的爱情在去往山顶的路上行了二十年，每一次在到达山顶时，他面对悬崖之下漫无边际的漆黑深渊，面对潮水下多如砂石的“也许”时，他都松开了手。那团混乱的，绝望的，本该义无反顾的感情缩成一团卷着尘土滚下山脚，留下一路未来得及说清道明的残渣，回到那个也许摔烂砸碎也能不痛不痒的角落。不伸出双手推，便不会有负重。他曾想象他的一生——不情愿却再一次、再一次、再一起推起巨石，又再一次、再一次、再一次返回山脚，巨石越滚越大。也许有一天若他不将它推下悬崖，那千斤重足以使人窒息的感情巨石将把他压垮。

因此他转过身，决定让 **这一** 时刻——又一个片刻，与此前眺望深渊的每一次毫无二致的时刻——成为 **那个** 时刻。

“因为我爱你，”他终于义无反顾地开口，“你告诉我如何能离开你两千英里？你在巴黎——我要如何去任何地方？任何事业、任何梦想如何能和你相提并论？只有你能成为我的未来。”

那双绿眼睛——不只存在于他梦里的绿眼睛——穿过温暖厚重的空气直视向他，格朗泰尔面上一片空白。而安灼拉——他不能放手否则他的心脏就要落入深渊，他的眼眶也不能此时崩溃，此时还不能。

“你再说一遍？”格朗泰尔的声音里是从未有过的嘶哑。

“我还没说明白吗？”他眼眶发热，“我的生活只为我爱的人存在——我没法在没有你的地方活着。”

那双绿眼睛又在倒映着他的影子了，金发、抿紧嘴唇的倒影。他不想去看那个自己，更不敢想即将听到那双绿眼睛主人答案的自己。可格朗泰尔从不会如了安灼拉的愿，不是吗？格朗泰尔的喉结上下滚动，他的声音依旧那么嘶哑：“即使是经历了……经历了这二十年后？”

他耸了耸肩。他与格朗泰尔相隔七英尺，可他的双脚似乎被梅杜莎石化，浇筑在地板之下凝固的湿冷水泥之中。

“我知道。一直知道，最终我们将拥有彼此。”也许道路崎岖蜿蜒，也许道阻且长，也许有无数岔路口，但安灼拉和格朗泰尔总会在同一个终点相会。他知道。

“你知道？”那双绿眼睛此时像被打磨出无数细小光面，破碎的光斑在上方栖居，他的声音也一并嘶哑破碎，“你一直知道？而你从来没说过？”

他可曾开口过？

他可以记起数不尽的不眠之夜——在父母的老房子里、在格朗泰尔父母的老房子里、在大学宿舍、在格朗泰尔第一间狭小的公寓、在他自己的公寓。他可以记起数不尽的碎片，也许含情又或许无情的目光在他试图集中精力时刺痛他的后脑。他可以记起数不尽的灼烧他肌肤的触摸、深剜他胸口的眼神、轻易就让他的理智破碎的只言片语。安灼拉活在格朗泰尔的世界之下。而对过去二十几年无比清晰的记忆正在检索过后敲响小锤，无情地宣布： **从未** 有一刻，你曾袒露心声。

因此，在此刻他选择了最简单的方式：“我描绘不出没有你的未来。”

当格朗泰尔的喉咙里钻出一声极力隐藏的破碎却雀跃的笑声，不顾安灼拉背后盛着满当当热可可的锅子和灶台扑进他怀里的时候，他也顾不得牛奶还是砂糖，伸开双臂像是它们已经在那儿等待了太久。而当紧密难分的拥抱在他俩放松警惕后演变成了更进一步的——更疯狂的结果时，他们只是紧靠在一起，笑着感叹它的水到渠成，以及——

——以及，好吧，这便是那个独一无二、刻骨铭心的时刻了。

 

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这篇文章对我来说真的是一个突破，一个难以置信的自我放纵——只是满足了一个一直缠绕在我脑子里的想法。我希望它没有ooc而且让你们觉得这还蛮真实的。  
> 另外，这篇文章是以“我一直知道最终我们会拥有彼此（I always knew it was going to be me and you in the end）”为主题写的。  
> 以及，点赞和评论是很大的鼓励，愿意的话可以来汤上say hi
> 
> 译者注：  
> 非常感谢作者能够同意翻译！翻译水平不够火候但还是希望大家看的开心，这次改了改错别字和部分表达网上来了，也花了不短的时间。喜欢的话请多支持原作者啦！raeldaza的文情感非常细腻总是能戳到心里TuT  
> 总之希望大家喜欢！（鞠躬）


End file.
